TLOS: Dual Beginnings
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: Part 1/3. This is what would happen if Johnny Nitro ended up in Spyro's universe the same time Spyro discovers who he is. rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

**Greetings all you Spyro maniacs out there**

**I know I promised a sequel to A Dragon's Heart, but unfortunately I'm going to have to put that on hiatus because I can't seem to think of anything good for it**

**However, at some point in time, I started thinking to myself 'dude, I wonder what would happen if Johnny Nitro was sent to the Dragon Realms'**

**Thus I decided to insert him into the TLOS series. I have to warn you though: I don't have A New Beginning, so it's going to take a while for me to get all the detail off YouTube, so just bear with me on this**

**I don't own Spyro, the characters, or the trilogy; I do own Johnny Nitro and this and the future fics**

_In the Year of the Dragon, in a world beyond the realms, I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon for whom the prophecies foretold. But the Dark Master had heard the prophecies as well. I should have hidden the eggs long ago, but I… I thought we were ready, I thought we were safe… oh… how I was wrong._

Ignitus made his way to the hatchery, his head hung low. He knew the world the young dragons were going to be born into. But he had no time to dwell on that, as one of the eggs was of dire importance to prevent the annihilation of his once proud race.

After opening a door with his flames, Ignitus entered the hatchery and began looking over the groups of eggs, which consisted of five fire dragons, two shadow dragons, one fear dragon, three ice dragons, two Electricity dragons and one Earth dragon. At the far end of the room sat a lone egg resting on a highly decorated dais. Unlike the other eggs, this one was pure purple. He bent over the egg to make sure it hadn't been harmed in any way. He smiled when he saw no cracks were visible.

_Good _Ignitus thought _my son is safe._

Suddenly, a loud rumble was felt through the entire temple. Ignitus looked up in worry.

_Surely Terrador couldn't be training at this time of night _he thought_._

Suddenly, a bright yellow dragon came running into the room, completely out of breath.

"Save them. The Dark Armies have come" he yelled.

Ignitus looked down at the purple egg, fear registering as a single horrifying thought entered his mind: they've come for his son. In desperation, he grabbed the egg and lit the torches that opened the secret escape tunnel. He took flight once the tunnel gave out.

Eventually, he made his way down to a river. He landed and began looking downstream. The water was moving rather quickly so there was no chance of setting it adrift on its own without it getting damaged. Looking down, he saw a lone mushroom cap sitting on the riverbank. Gently setting the egg inside, he pushed the cap into the water and watched as his son floated downstream.

"May the Ancestors look after you" Ignitus said. "May they look after us all".

With that he took off back to the temple.

_Eventually the egg came to rest in a distant swamp, where a family of dragonflies gathered 'round, wondering what magnificent creature could possibly live inside it. They didn't have to wait for long._

_What emerged from the egg frightened them at first, but finally amazed and astonished them. It was a purple dragon, who they eventually adopted and raised as one of their own. They named him Spyro and he grew up alongside Sparx, the young dragonfly who was born on the same day. In fact, the two were almost like brothers. And a more oddly-matched yet compatible pair of brothers the world had never seen._

_As for Spyro, he, like all of us, accepted the world into which he was born, believing he was one of them. A big purple one of them, true, but one of them nonetheless._

_Meanwhile…_

Amber and Chad had been waiting for the last hour for the doctor to show them there child. They had spent a half an hour of grueling torture for him to come out, and they couldn't stand waiting any longer. Finally the doctor and a nurse came in; carrying a blue blanket they assumed carried their son.

"How is he, doctor" Amber asked.

"He's fine" the doctor said. "But there is some concern about a weird birthmark on his right wrist".

The nurse stepped forward and handed the baby over to Amber. She quickly unwrapped the blanket. Immediately, the child raised his hands, and on the right, a weird mark that looked like a dragon was on his wrist just below his hand. The doctor was right: her son did have a strange birthmark.

**Cool, prologue over.**

**R&R plz. The more reviews I get, the better it will make me feel about posting this story.**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. A Fight And a Dramatic Entrance

**Hey guys**

**I've started a poll to see what power Johnny should have. If any of you are reading this, then could you go to the poll and give your opinion**

**Enjoy**

_12 years later…_

Johnny was standing at the far end of the track. His PE class was working on the track and field part of the curriculum, and they were currently working on timed relays. He had been set as the last person on his team primarily because he was the fastest kid in the class.

The girl that was before him was getting in range. He started running forward to get momentum, and when she handed the relay pole off to him, he took off running to make up for the small amount of ground his team had lost seconds earlier. Johnny past the others easily and was in range of the finish line when he slightly tripped, and he had to flail his arms just to keep himself from falling over.

Suddenly, a white portal appeared in front of him. The other runners stopped dead in their tracks, but Johnny didn't notice it until he ran face first into it.

_Moments earlier, in the swamp…_

"…eight, nine, ten… here I come" Spyro called. He began walking around a small section of the swamp. He and Sparx were playing a game of hide and seek, though with Sparx it was always ending up to be a chase in the end. Eventually he saw Sparx hiding behind a tree.

"I see you my little glowing friend" Spyro called, and with that Sparx came out in a dramatic way like he always did.

"Seeing and catching are two different things, big boy" he smirked and flew off toward a pathway.

"Yeah, you better run" Spyro challenged and began to follow him.

At one point he got to a small ledge. Fortunately it was big enough for him to jump across, which he did, and he continued to follow Sparx. When he caught up to him, Sparx flew off a short distance.

"What's the matter little Spyro? You can't fly" Sparx called. "Ah, that's right you walk everywhere. Hmm, that's too bad".

"You're toast when I catch you" Spyro yelled, knowing that Sparx would never stop insulting him until Spyro caught up with him.

He began charging forward as fast as he could, but Sparx flew off the moment he caught up.

"Aaah, must be tough to lose all the time, Sp- aaah" Sparx started, but was swallowed up by a frogweed he had flown backwards toward. "All right let me out of here, you overgrown fungus. Spyro, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya brother?"

"Geez Sparx, I dunno. Frogweed's gotta eat to" Spyro said, hoping this would knock the cockiness out of his brother.

"Spyro, whack it" Spark yelled. "Do something. I'm your buddy. My wings are getting moldy".

Spyro sighed, and a few well placed smacks later the frogweed spit Sparx out, causing him to collide with Spyro's chest and fall to the ground.

"Ugghhh… now I smell almost as bad as you do" Sparx moaned. He then got up and said rather quickly "Oooh, and that's pretty bad. See ya later, sucker" before flying off.

"So much for gratitude" Spyro sighed.

Spyro proceeded to follow Sparx, smashing barriers and beating Frogweed that kept popping up. Finally, he saw Sparx entering a cave blocked by a giant skull.

"Hey, that's cheating" Spyro yelled. "We're not allowed in there!"

"Pffft… excuses, excuses" Sparx smirked. "Catch up or give up, Chunky!"

Spyro jumped up and struck at the rather large teeth with his tail. He decided that once he caught up with him, Spyro would definitely tell his parents what Sparx had done.

"Where has that little gnat gone now" Spyro muttered.

"Has anyone seen a giant purple thing around here? I seem to have lost mine" Sparx's voice echoed through the cave.

Spyro followed the source and quickly caught up to him.

"You know this is getting a little boring… aaah AAH" Sparx started before a giant, hairy creature swooped down and grabbed Sparx, stuffing him in a lantern.

"Sparx" Spyro yelled following the creature as it jumped up to a ledge, where its buddies were laughing.

"I thought all youz guys were gone" the creature said in a dull tone.

"You miserable coward, let me go" Sparx yelled.

The creature let out a growl then started laughing.

"Don't let him get away" it commanded.

Both of the flunkies jumped down and attacked Spyro. He easily dispatched them, but more seemed to be coming from out of nowhere. At some point, the leader started throwing sticks of dynamite. Spyro had to knock them out of the way, making them explode at a distance and even hit some of the enemies. He was just able to finish them off when he heard Sparx's voice.

"Let me out of here and fight me like a… thing… whatever you are. You pathetic wretch" Sparx yelled. Spyro looked up to see the leader grab the lantern Sparx was trapped in, let out a growl, and jump down.

"I've had about enough out you" the leader roared and prepared to stomp the lantern with Sparx still in it.

"Sparx, look out" Spyro yelled.

Suddenly, Spyro felt something hot build up inside his throat. He opened his mouth and the next thing he knew a torrent of flames shot out, smacking into the leader, who let out a yelp in fright a jumped up to an adjacent ledge.

"Wha hoo… was that fire dude" Sparx asked in astonishment.

"Take care of 'em … I gotta report to Cynder…" the leader yelled.

It never got the chance. At that moment a white portal opened up behind him. Some bipedal creature tumbled out and smacked into the leader, causing them both to fall down the ledge. It looked up, saw the unconscious leader, let out a yelp of shock, and jumped back.

"What the hell is going on here" it yelled.

It was carrying a small metal object in its hand, which Spyro guessed contributed to the leader's current state. However, he couldn't worry about that now, as more creatures came out. He quickly beat them, using both physical strikes and the flames that shot out earlier.

"Get me out of here Spyro… I think my wings are singed…" Sparx said, once the last creature was taken care of.

Spyro quickly hit the lantern, which broke open and let Sparx fly out.

"You okay" Spyro asked.

"You almost torched me, dude" Sparx said.

"Worry about that later" Spyro said as he walked over to the other creature, who was curled up against the ledge. "You okay" he asked.

The creature gave one good look at Spyro.

"That's… impossible" it said in horror. "Rational mind… shutting down".

With that, it toppled over. When Spyro and Sparx ran over to help him up, he started vibrating his hand over his lips.

"Oh, that perfect" Spyro said. "The guys fried. All this must've overloaded his rational mind".

He carefully lifted him onto his back, which proved to be difficult since it was heavier than it looked, and dragged him back to the cave, Sparx flying right behind him.

**Wow, first chapter over. Hope you liked the fight scene and Johnny's little contribution.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. The Journey Starts Now

**Greetings peoplezez.**

**I'm finally going to reveal Johnny Nitro's new power, which will be categorized in the Other category of my poll.**

**I would just like to say that I'm sorry for whoever voted for Fire, as you were the only one that picked it. As for Electricity, I'm sorry but I just can't see Johnny having that power.**

**Enjoy**

"So I'm just about to blow the top off that place and kick that guy's booty, when Spyro let loose some serious flame dude…no joke. Flames. From the mouth." Sparx explained.

Sparx and Spyro had been telling the story of what had happened hours before. Johnny, who was still wearing the PE sweats he wore when he first got there, had come to a couple of hours ago but was refusing point blank to speak to anyone.

"I was just trying to help" Spyro said.

"Some help" Sparx snapped. "You nearly turned me to ashes, dude. Mom, dad, you should seen him. He came out breathing fire… alright? I tell you it was crazy!"

Flash and Nina just stared at them. Sparx's mouth just hung open.

"You don't believe me" Sparx cried. "Spyro, tell 'em…"

"It's true, dad. I swear" Spyro said. "I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh… flame city".

"It's not that, Spyro. I believe you both" Flash said. "It's just that your mother and I knew that this day would come".

"What day" Spyro asked.

"The day when we would have to tell you the truth" Flash said.

_So that was the night that Spyro learned he wasn't a dragonfly after all, but in fact an exile from an unknown, distant land._

"So…you mean… I'm not your real son" Spyro asked.

"You are our real son" Nina explained. "It's just that you came from somewhere else. Far away, where wars rage on and on, and the innocent always seem to pay the price.

"Sounds a lot like where I'm from" a voice said behind them.

Johnny had finally decided to swallow his pride and talk. He told them about his old world and all their advancements in technology. He finished off by talking about cell phones.

"Wait, you mean you can talk to people around the world, anytime you want" Sparx asked with extreme skepticism.

"Uh, yeah" Johnny said.

_It wasn't long after that night that Spyro decided to venture forth and find his home. Johnny had decided to come with him, for he had no idea what to do now that he was here._

"So that's it huh" Sparx said. "Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead? Not a care in the world, don't look back?"

Spyro and Johnny were just about to take off and find this home that Spyro was from, with Flash and Nina following them to send them off. Sparx had followed them, and had been trying to convince Spyro not to leave for the past ten minutes.

"This is your home, Sparx" Spyro said, "but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere… and I've got to find it. Besides I'm not leaving you behind. I'm just leaving you where you belong".

"Well I thought I belonged with you, 'coz I'm always with you" Sparx said. "But I guess I was wrong huh? I'm sure I'm wrong on a lot of things. You know what? You're right. I'm wrong".

With that Sparx took off, with Johnny staring after him. He had wrapped his sweatshirt around his waist, revealing the tank top.

"What a weirdo" Johnny said.

"Don't worry about him, you guys" Flash said. "You know how hotheaded he can be. You'll both see him when you get back".

Spyro hung his head. Apparently he didn't like the fact that he was leaving his only family.

"Now, now Spyro" Flash said. "Keep your head up, your nose clean, and use that breath of yours wisely. All gifts come with a price".

"Don't listen to your father's preaching, Spyro" Nina said, rubbing Spyro's head. "Just be yourself. It's all any of us can do. Oh, and good luck trying to find a way back to your own world Johnny".

"Thanks" Johnny said.

_So, hard as it was, Spyro left the only family he'd ever know and journeyed on, with Johnny at his side, to where he did not know._

"So we were lost right" Johnny said, trying to use a joke he knew to get Spyro to lighten up. "Nobody knew where we were. And then Larry starts feeling around on all the trees. Then he's said 'I got it. Were on Pluto'. And I said 'Larry, how can you tell'? And Larry was like 'From the bark, you dummy. From the bark'"!

Spyro looked up and smiled a little bit. Suddenly a bunch of cackling started coming from above them. Johnny looked up but saw nothing. Shrugging it off as if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, they continued walking along the path. More cackling was heard, and this time when Johnny looked up, he saw a bunch of the same creatures that attacked Spyro jumping from the giant mushrooms.

"Oh great" Johnny moaned. "We haven't been gone for five minutes and already were getting our share of detractors".

Spyro looked up and saw the last of the creatures landing on top of a mushroom. Quickly they took off down the path. There way was blocked by some sort of mushroom/spider creatures, which Spyro easily defeated with his flames. They had just gotten up an incline when the sound of fluttering wings behind them announced Sparx's arrival.

"Spyro" Sparx called. "So, uh, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging thing, you know, came up. And we decided that best friends belong together, even if one of them is purple and does have some weight issues while the other is lanky and pretty much worthless in a fight".

"Worthless huh" Johnny said. "At least I've never been turned into a lantern".

"Oh please! Lantern shmanturn" Sparx said. "Now let's see what's out there".

Spyro rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Sparx didn't want him getting too friendly with Johnny. After taking care of a few more giant spiders, the creatures that attacked them a couple of days ago went on the attack. Spyro was able to have an easier time with them while Johnny, who for obvious reasons could not have fire come out of his mouth, simply had to make do with his fists and feet. He was doing really well because for some reason he now had a speed and reaction time that was unnatural for any normal human to have.

They had just taken the last one out when a new enemy appeared: three tree monsters. Two of them swarmed Spyro while the third went after Johnny. Spyro found that he had to constantly avoid their attacks, but was able to defeat them both in the end.

Johnny was having no such luck. The monster that had gone after him was either too big or too massive for any of his attacks to do anything to it. Once or twice he had been knocked down but was able to roll out of the way of the next attack.

Unfortunately the monster was able to outsmart Johnny and take the legs out from under him. The creature raised a club it was holding and Johnny instinctively held his hands in front of him.

"Johnny look out" Spyro yelled, trying to get the creatures attention.

Suddenly, as it brought the club down, the creature stopped moving. It started floating up in the air a few good feet. Johnny got up; hands still raised, and stared at what was going on. He then brought his hands down quickly and the monster fell to the ground with a shattering thud, causing it to break apart just like the other two had.

"OK can someone please explain to me what just happened" Sparx asked.

"I have no idea" Spyro said.

Johnny was just standing there, transfixed about having suddenly realizing he had a power as well. It took a full five minutes for Sparx to snap him out of it and continue along the trail. After fighting another group of creatures, which led to Johnny getting the hang of his new psyonic ability, the stopped to take a break at a clearing.

Suddenly, a loud roaring was heard causing the group to start running.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Sparx screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ahhhhh" Spyro yelled, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Mommy, tell it to stop". Johnny screamed, running full tilt away from whatever had caused the roaring.

They finally managed to stop at another clearing, believing they were now save from whatever caused the noise

"Breathe Sparx old boy… go to you happy place" Sparx breathed.

"What in the world was that" Sparx asked in pure shock.

"I don't know dude" Johnny gasped. "But I'm going that way… far from it!"

With that he took off again, with Spyro and Sparx right on his heels.

_Which brings us to the moment that Johnny and Spyro's journey really began. When they and I finally met… Again… for the very first time…ahhh, it's a long story._

**Darn it, out of time. Oh well**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. Reuniting a Family

**Greetings all you Spyro maniacs**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**And to Slapstick 70, I'm trying to switch up the dialogue as much as I can, but it will be difficult since as I had mentioned in the Prologue, I have to get the story of ANB off YouTube, so it's not like I have to get it right to begin with.**

**Regardless, enjoy**

Spyro, Sparx and Johnny had been running through the forest for the last 10 minutes. They didn't care how long they had to run; they just had to get as far away from whatever caused that roaring. After a while, the trail leveled out to a cave of sorts. Unfortunately there was something sitting in the way, and it stood up when the trio got closer.

This new creature had to be in the same species as Spyro was, but much larger. It had bright orange scales with dark brown spots here and there, and a tan underbelly. Red, fiery looking crests went down from the top of its head and ending near his fire-like tail-tip, which were various shades of yellow and red. Fiery red frills were on its shoulders and on the sides of its head. It had two sets of golden horns, two large ones in a tornado-like fashion and two small straight ones. Its wings were dark red and the membranes were a burnt yellow.

"The nightmare continues" Johnny muttered.

"You're…you're alive" the creature said in a slow voice, looking directly at Spyro, but then hung its head. "But it's too late… too late…"

"Too late for what" Spyro asked, the shock getting to him. "Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come? What are you? …What are we? ...WHAT AM I!

"Don't encourage him dude" Johnny said. "The last thing we need right now is a long, drawn-out speech".

"You mean you don't know" the creature asked, completely ignoring Johnny's outburst.

"Does it sound like he knows" Sparx said.

"SPARX" Johnny yelled.

"You're a dragon" the creature said, once again ignoring Johnny. "When you were an egg, it was my job to protect you… it was my job to protect all of you".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, not another word" Johnny yelled, turning to the rather large road block standing in front of him. "I am far too stressed out right now to hear someone boring-ass speech".

This time, the dragon turned his attention to Johnny.

"Uh… who or what are you" it asked.

"Sorry dude, but that's on a need to know basis" Johnny said. "AND YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"My goodness" the dragon said. "And I thought Cyril was stuck up".

"There were others" Spyro asked.

"Others" the dragon said, snapping out of his little trance and making Johnny's eyes narrow. "There were. There were four of us… Guardians that is…" he added, noticing the look of shock on Spyro's face, "and we had one job: ensure that all the eggs were hatched. It was the Year of the Dragon, after all, and our survival depended on those eggs… but the Temple and the Grotto are now gone… overrun by…"

At this point the dragon could no longer continue.

"Temple" Spyro asked, curiosity setting in. "What temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I came from, I mean?"

"And what do you mean by 'overrun'" Johnny asked, his anger dying out completely and being replaced by an interest to kick more butt.

"No, no" the dragon said, shaking his head. "Who knows what forces occupy it now. What state it's in".

"Oh come on" Johnny said. "You've prodded my interest far too much to keep me out of this one".

"You don't understand" the dragon interrupted. "After they came for him…"

"They" Spyro asked. "Who is they? And why did they come after me?"

"Because the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon, one born only once every ten generations" the dragon said. "You".

"You. Does that mean him" Sparx asked, finally talking after being sniped down by Johnny. "Wait, this guy? Spyro: some special once in a purple thing? Ha ha, I think you might have mixed that one up. Wooo that's a little… bit of a stretch. I heard some, ah, doosies in my day, but that takes the cake".

"Spyro is it" the dragon asked, receiving nods from both Spyro and Johnny. "Well, Spyro, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth".

"Wait, if Spyro's supposed to be some sort of legend, then how did he end up in that swamp in the first place" Johnny asked.

"The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us. I had managed to send the egg downriver. After they took control of the Temple, the Dark Armies laid siege on the other islands. We were at war."

"Bogus" Johnny said.

"For many years, we fought all over the islands" the dragon went on. "Brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other three Guardians and I lead our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide… Cynder came".

"Cynder" Spyro and Johnny asked.

"Yes, Cynder" The dragon nodded. "Cynder was… is… monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a black dragon that fills the skies with terror, an unstoppable force of nature…"

"Uh, yeah, you had me at ferocious" Sparx interrupted.

"That sounds like that thing that was chasing us guys" Johnny said.

"Yes, she still searches for me…" the dragon explained.

"Wait, Cynder's a girl" Johnny asked.

"Yes" the dragon said. "And years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes on a vine. Without them, our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, managed to escape. Not that it matters. Cynder now rules all… and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done".

"Wow… sounds… fun" Sparx said, turning to Spyro. "I wanna hang out with this guy".

"Yeah, why have you given up" Spyro asked Ignitus. "I just found out that I'm this special dragon, and you tell me that all is lost? That I have no home or family left? I've come too far to give up now. I want to see where I come from".

"Hold up, savior boy, were you not listening to this guy" Sparx asked. "He talking about flying dragons, and war, and horrible… this is bad stuff, alright? I'm not sure if we're hearing the same thing".

"Yes, Spyro, it's not as simple as that" Ignitus said. "It's true the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age, but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now".

Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try" Spyro said. "I want to take the first step. Johnny, you with me".

Johnny didn't give a declaration that he would or would not go through with this. In fact he hadn't said anything for a while now. Everyone looked at Johnny, whose eyes seemed to have glazed over a bit.

Oh, great, Ignitus thought. _This Johnny hasn't_ _heard a word we said._

Eventually, Johnny came to his senses, a weird smile stretched across his face. He turned to Spyro.

"Dude, I think this guy is your dad" Johnny said.

If dragons could go pale, then Spyro and Ignitus were doing a good job showing that as well as the shock that would go along with it.

"How… how did you find out" Ignitus gasped.

"I have no idea" Johnny shrugged. "After you mentioned that Cynder was a girl, my mind just sort of went blank. Then a whole bunch of scenes came hurling toward me. When I eventually was able to sort them all out this one particular scene with you standing next to a purple egg was right in front of me. You were saying something about how your son would one day end this war of yours".

A long pause ensues after Johnny's account. Then Spyro let out a cry and ran forward, hugging the leg of the larger dragon and not letting go. Ignitus wraps his wings around his son.

"It's ok, son" Ignitus whispered. "It's going to be okay".

"Oh, Please" Sparx and Johnny groaned, and together they slipped past Ignitus and went into the cave.

**Wow, I hope you guys like how I altered the ending of how Spyro and Ignitus met. I had made this about a week in advance.**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. Cleansing the Temple

**Greetings peoplezez**

**This took a while to make since I not only had to get the parts off YouTube, but I had to create lines and actions for Johnny. I hope it was worth it.**

**Enjoy**

Johnny and Sparx had been walking- or rather Johnny was walking and Sparx was sitting on his shoulder- for a couple of hours now. They were really close to the Temple now, and they hadn't yet encountered any resistance, except for some frogweed and a couple of mushroom spiders, which Johnny easily dispatched.

It was weird heading there, primarily because of the way Johnny found out the directions. When Johnny had closed his eyes at a fork in the road to try and blindly guess the way, the surrounding appeared in front of him in some kind of white/blue mist. Then before Johnny had any clue what was going on, the surroundings moved to the right and it ended right at the Temple.

After a couple minutes, they reached a doorway they assumed was part of the outer wall of the Temple. Seeing as there were no handles on it, Johnny decided to use his little mist trick to see how to open it. He didn't have to look too long, and when he opened his eyes again Sparx immediately flew off his shoulder.

"So will it open or not" he asked.

"Yeah but there's only one problem" Johnny said. "You see those two statues over there?"

"Yeah" Sparx said.

"Well apparently there are two others on the other side of the door" Johnny explained. "And there not in the right place to get the door open".

"Great, we're locked out" Sparx moaned.

"Not necessarily" Johnny said, turning to a small ledge next to the door. "There's a small tunnel that goes around the door. We can use it to go around and move them in place for Spyro and Ignitus".

"Yeah, you do that. I'll just wait right here" Sparx said.

"Oh, no. You're coming with me" Johnny said, grabbing Sparx before he could go anywhere

"Hey, let me go" Sparx yelled.

"Yeah I'll let you go… once you get me through that cave" Johnny smirked.

After breaking down a wooden barrier with a pump kick, Johnny made his way through the cave, with Sparx reluctantly providing light. There were a few mushroom spiders in the way, but it was nothing Johnny couldn't handle. Eventually, they made it to a hole that was blocked off by another wooden barrier.

"Hey, when in doubt, break it right" Sparx said. "Go nuts".

Johnny smashed the hole with a psychic burst. At the bottom of the hole two spiders were waiting. Johnny jumped down, drove his feet into one of the spider's heads, and slammed the other into the door. He then proceeded to move the statues.

_At the same time…_

Spyro and Ignitus were approaching the door on the opposite side. Ignitus couldn't believe Sparx and Johnny could have slipped past him, and was blaming himself for not keeping a closer eye on them. They had not caught up with on the path either, which caused them both to worry that the Dark Armies had captured them.

Ignitus walked up to the door and stood in front of it. He sighed when nothing happened and turned back to Spyro.

"Cynder's forces must have knocked the other two statues out of place… heathens" he muttered.

"What other two statues, dad" Spyro asked.

"On the other side of the door are two statues just like these" Ignitus explained. "When all for statues are positioned correctly, the door opens".

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling behind Ignitus. He turned around just in time for the door to open, revealing Johnny and Sparx.

"I was wondering when you guys would catch up with us" Johnny smirked.

"I thought we were ahead of you" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, tell that to Mr. Magic Eyes over here" Sparx muttered.

"Any trouble" Ignitus asked.

"A little insect trouble… nothing I couldn't handle" Johnny shrugged.

"Little insects, my tail sections" Sparx muttered.

Together they walked over to the next door. There were no statues next to it. Ignitus walked up to the door.

"The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise. Allow us entrance do not reject us" Ignitus muttered.

Nothing whatsoever happened. The others looked at him, confusion registering on their faces.

"Are you making that up" Sparx asked.

"It should open for us" Ignitus explained. "There is a… disturbance. It seems my fears have been realized: they've desecrated the interior as well".

"Guess we'll just have to open it the old-fashioned way" Johnny said.

"Agreed" Ignitus said. "Make your way through the connecting rooms, restoring every statue you can find."

"Hey, you know what, let's don't and say we didn't" Sparx said. "Why don't you do it"?

"You want my help" Ignitus said, walking towards an adjacent ledge. "Very well. Hop up."

"Alright… the old man's coming to life" Sparx said.

Spyro and Johnny jumped onto the old dragon's back, which buckled under the weight, and they managed to get up to the ledge.

"Careful, you two" Ignitus warned. "Cynder's forces are surely on their way".

"Oh, goody" Sparx moaned.

The door that was on the ledge opened, revealing two large blue crystals.

"Hey guys, take a gander at this" Sparx called.

Immediately, something inside Johnny's head just went off and formed itself into two words: **hit it**. Apparently Spyro had the same instinct, and after they broke them open, a bunch of blue shard fell out and entered their bodies.

"Ok, what was that all about" Sparx asked.

"I don't know" Johnny shrugged. "Felt good though". Spyro nodded in agreement.

"You are one creepy dude, Johnny" Sparx muttered.

They made their way further down the cave. At the end, a group of the same creatures that attacked them before they met Ignitus ambushed them. They quickly dealt with them, and were able to move the statues in without much resistance after that. After destroying another pair of crystals, they reached another door. This time, Spyro torched it and the door spun them to the other side, revealing a surprised Ignitus.

"That's quite an entrance, son" he said. "There may be hope for us yet".

They passed through the now unlocked door, where another set of blue crystals awaited them.

"What are these things, dad" Spyro asked.

"These are Spirit Gems… a gift from the Ancestors" Ignitus said.

"What kind of gift" Johnny asked.

"Why are you so interested" Ignitus asked.

"No reason" Johnny shrugged.

"Well, to a dragon, it empowers us with the spirit of the past, strengthening us with the wisdom of the ages" Ignitus explained.

"I feel more powerful already" Spyro said, earning himself a thither from Johnny.

Spyro then proceeded to break the gems. However, while the majority of the shards entered Spyro's body, some of them entered Johnny as well.

"How did that happen" Ignitus asked, and Johnny just shrugged.

They continued walking to the next door. However, when they were right next to it, Ignitus stopped.

"Do you hear that" he asked.

"What is it, dad" Spyro asked.

"Exactly what I feared" Ignitus said. "Look, Spyro, perhaps we should turn back".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no way dude" Johnny interrupted. "You've taken us too far to ruin it now".

"If this door is closed, it means that there are intruders behind" Ignitus explained. "It's how the Temple protects itself".

"Ah, yeah, doesn't work too well does it" Sparx asked.

"Well, if the door won't open because there are bad guys behind it, then there's only one thing we can do" Johnny said.

"Don't say it, dude" Sparx warned.

"We have to get on the other side and kick their cracker teeth in" Johnny finished.

"Didn't I just say not to say it" Sparx moaned.

Johnny immediately knocked a set of pillars with a psychic burst into a wall. A creature made a quick yelp and ran off. Ignitus didn't seem to notice.

"How in Ancestors name did you do that" he asked.

"Long story dude" Johnny shrugged, jumping through the hole he made, Spyro and Sparx right behind him.

They made their way through the first part of the cave without and difficulty. However, a new member in the creatures appeared, this one carrying a staff containing a small blue crystal at the end. Beating him proved to be more difficult, not only because of his flunkies, but he kept sending out energy blasts from the staff. In the end, Johnny managed to slam it on the roof before it crumpled on the ground.

They eventually made it through to the other side of the tunnel where Ignitus. They were alone though, as a group of creatures, accompanied by another staff wielding one, followed close behind. Spyro took a step back in shock, but Ignitus stepped in front of his son.

"Well, Ignitus, we nabbed your Guardian buddies, but you managed to escape our clutches" the staff wielder smirked. "Until now".

"Stand back boys and let me show you what a dragon trained in the ancient way can do" Ignitus said.

The group of creatures charged at Ignitus, who responded with a fireball just as the others backed up to a safe location. The fireball detonated causing the creatures to scatter. The leader charged at Ignitus, but was head butted fifteen feet away. One of the creature tried to sneak up behind him, but Ignitus whipped him with his tail, cause him to fly into one of his friends. The leader shook of the hit and went back on the offensive, only to be knocked back by a right hook from Ignitus.

"Whoa, the big guy's got some moves" Sparx commented.

Unfortunately, Ignitus was starting to tire. After knocking the leader into two of its friends, he was slowly being backed into a corner.

"You've grown weak, old man" the leader growled. "You shouldn't have come back".

"You can't defeat me" Ignitus gasped. "You clearly lack discipline".

"Then allow me to discipline 'em" Johnny said, stepping between him and the creatures.

"We're going to enjoy this" the leader smirked, and with that the group charged straight at Johnny.

Johnny responded by sending a psychic blast at the group, knocking all of them back toward the leader, unconscious. The leader roared and swung wildly at Johnny with the staff. Johnny ducked the blow, and when the creature turned around, he arced his body, grabbed the creatures head, and slammed him into the ground with a move he got from a TV show he always watched called the RKO. Ignitus just stood there, unable to believe that a kid easily did something that he had struggled to do.

"Uh, remind me never to get on your bad side" he muttered.

"You were incredible, dad" Spyro said running up to him and hugged his leg again. "Can you teach me how to do that"?

"Patience, son" Ignitus said, returning the hug. "In time, you'll learn all I have to teach. But right now, you must fight".

The door opened and Spyro and Johnny went ahead. Another group of enemies were on the other side, but Spyro and Johnny were able to dispatch them easily defeated.

"If Cynder's forces were here, there will certainly be more of them in the Temple" Ignitus said.

"Oh, goody" Sparx moaned.

"They won't be there for long" Spyro said and he and Johnny went further in.

"Wonderful…now they're getting cocky" Sparx said.

The next door they came to lead them to a room that had a pool of some sort of water in it. Sparx flew over it and started checking out his image. However he was whipped away by Ignitus' tail when he walked paced.

"Ah, home sweet home" Ignitus sighed.

They had now entered a room which had a giant statue of a dragon in the centered. Just as Ignitus suspected, more creatures were waiting for them.

"You want this one, or should I take it" Spyro asked.

"By all means dude, help yourself" Johnny shrugged.

Spyro then proceeded to finish of the last of Cynder's forces. They weren't as strong as the others, so this fight was relatively short. Ignitus then led them to a balcony which overlooked the land surrounding the Temple.

"Spyro, we're not in Kansas anymore" Sparx smirked.

The terrain around the Temple looked absolutely bleak. The whole sight of it looked horrifying.

"What happened here" Spyro asked.

"This is what Cynder has done" Ignitus said sadly. "Put all the islands under her iron rule".

"I wanted to see where I came from… but I didn't know it was going to be like this" Spyro sighed.

"Yeah, no offense but this place is a bit of a dump" Sparx said.

"This was once our home, Spyro" Ignitus said. "Together was can make it our home once again… reclaim what's rightfully ours".

"What do you mean, dad" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, details dude" Johnny added.

"I mean that my time for heroics has passed" Ignitus explained. "But with your help, we might be able to beat Cynder".

"I… I can't dad" Spyro said, shaking his head. "I just learned what I am".

"You can, Spyro, you can" Ignitus assured him. "You are a purple dragon… a very special creature. You've given me hope again. Now it's time give hope to all of them".

"Oh, hey, Ignitus" Johnny interrupted. "Speaking of special, is there anything special about this birthmark I have?"

"Birthmark? What birthmark" Ignitus asked.

Johnny raised his right hand, showing them the birthmark on his wrist. Ignitus took a step back.

"Impossible" Ignitus gasped.

"Excuse me" Johnny asked.

"I… I'm sorry, I have to do some research" Ignitus said, making his way back to the Temple

Johnny gave a quick look at Spyro, who only shrugged. The group followed Ignitus back inside.

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I've mad thus far. Hope you like all the action**

**Oh, and the RKO belongs to WWE's Randy Orton**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	6. Ignitus' Training

**What up, peoplezez**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to do this chapter at college but, for some reason it wouldn't let me save properly at times. Now it's finished**

**I know this chapter's going to be a little dull for some people but it has to be added, so enjoy**

Spyro, Sparx, and Johnny had been waiting for the past two hours for Ignitus to return. He had become so obsessed with the mark on Johnny's wrist that he locked himself in the room that had the pool in it. Spyro had become worried the past ten minutes because he didn't like seeing his father stressed out.

Finally, the door opened and Ignitus came out a shocked look on his face. Spyro ran up to him and hugged his leg for the third time that day, and as usual, Ignitus returned it.

"So, what's the deal-eo" Johnny asked.

"Well this is what I know" Ignitus said. "When the Temple and the dragon city of Warfang were first created, the Ape armies that now serve the Dark Master had begun to grow jealous of us. When the five tribes united, they began a conquest of the Realms. They had succeeded in taking the lands surrounding the Temple, and had managed to lay siege to Warfang. However, when all seemed lost, a mystic dragon named Tarano led a small group of warriors into the enemy camp. They managed to kill the leaders of all five tribes, but Tarano was fatally wounded in the process and died. The statue you see here was built in honor of his sacrifice, with the same marking on Johnny's wrist etched on each of his horns".

"Ok" Johnny said. "What does this have to do with me though?"

"I believe you are the human reincarnation of Tarano" Ignitus explained. "It would appear you have control over some of his abilities, but you will have to learn all of them in order to defeat Cynder".

"Perfcet" Johnny said. "More and more complicated ways to monster mash".

"Indeed" Ignitus said, handing Johnny a scroll. "Take this and study it".

"Wait, you didn't say there was gonna be reading involved" Johnny frowned.

"This is the only scroll I have" Ignitus said. "The others had been taken when Cynder started kidnapping the other Guardians. Each one of them has a specific scroll that contains an ability that Tarano knew. Given the gravity of the situation, it is imperative that you help rescue the other Guardians and master these techniques immediately".

"OK take it easy with the…gravity" Johnny said. "Consider it done".

"Good" Ignitus said. "However, the hour is late. Let us rest for now. I have something to show the both of you tomorrow. The both of you can sleep with me if you want".

"Thanks, dad" Spyro smiled.

"Hey Spyro, where'd Sparx go" Johnny asked, looking around for anything that was small, bright, and floating in the air for no reason.

"I imagine he was preoccupying himself with the pool in the next room" Ignitus said.

"Yeah, remind me to get a flyswatter the next time I see him" Johnny muttered.

_The next day…_

Ignitus was leading them back to the room that had the statue of Tarano in it. Spyro and Johnny slept well last night, given that Ignitus' body gave off a lot of warmth. The breakfast was kind of new for Spyro and Johnny's tastes, but they managed.

"The styles you used yesterday were crude, archaic, and obvious. But you got the job done" Ignitus said, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Not bad, considering you haven't been taught what it means to be a dragon, Spyro".

"Thanks… I think" Spyro said.

"But if you're going to have a chance against Cynder and her army, you're going to need to learn a lot more" Ignitus went on.

"Oh good… school" Sparx moaned.

"Unlike any school you've ever known, young friend" Ignitus said, giving Sparx a dirty look before turning back to Spyro and Johnny. "Now, it's time to unleash the true dragon within you both".

The statue of Tarano began to sink into the ground. It appeared the place doubled as a practice arena.

"Each of the Guardians is master of an element" Ignitus went on. "I, as you might have surmised, am master of fire. Pay attention and you may be some day too. Let's begin."

He first started testing the boys in the physical strength. He had decided to see how well their abilities were separately. He started with Spyro was with his flame breath. He told Spyro what to do, and Spyro did it with excellent precision When he was satisfied that he was able to shoot fireballs effectively, Ignitus told Spyro to Stand in the center of the dojo.

"Thus far, you have demonstrated the ability to control and manipulate fire, Spyro" Ignitus said. "It is clear that you have a strong kinship with the flame".

Spyro smiled. It was nice knowing that his relationship with Ignitus was strong.

"But now it is time for you to unleash it's Fury" Ignitus went on. "Feel the fire consime and flow through you".

Spyro did as he was told, and soon, a giant wave of flames shot out from him, enveloping the dummies that had been conjured up.

"Excellent, Spyro" Ignitus laughed. "It would seem my own son might be even better at me at my own element".

He then proceeded to test Johnny and his own abilities by putting him through the same exercises. He was surprised to see that despite his lack of size, Johnny attacks were rather fast and dynamic. He was even mildly impressed when he saw Johnny missile dropkick dummies into each other. He had even mastered the ability that was on the scroll: being able to shoot energy balls at random. After that it was a simple matter of unlocking his Fury ability, which he did rather impressively.

"You might have a chance against Cynder yet" Ignitus smiled as Tarano's statue went back into place.

He then led them back to the room that had the pool in it. Sparx made an attempt to jump right in, but a look from Ignitus told him otherwise.

"So what's with the pool, dude" Johnny asked.

"Certain dragons have the ability to see visions as well as the thoughts, memories and dreams of others, and to see event's in places far, far away" Ignitus explained. "I am one such dragon. And in this pool the visions come forth".

"Oh really, is that so" Sparx asked. "Ok, what am I thinking now?"

Ignitus just rolled his eyes. Sparx didn't notice.

"What am I thinking now" he asked again. "Okay, now? Now? Now, Now, now, now, now?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Sparx" Ignitus said. "It takes time, reflection, patience. What I do see in the Pool of Visions is that Volteer, one of the Guardians, is being held at Dante's Freezer".

"Boy, that a mouthful" Johnny muttered to Spyro.

"Spyro, Johnny, while I look for details on the others, I want you two to venture there and learn what you can. Remember, just look around. If you encounter Cynder… run. You are not ready to face her yet".

"Ok, so when people are trying to kill me, I run" Sparx said. "Got it".

"But dad, how do we get there" Spyro asked

"I'm glad you asked" Ignitus said.

"Why is he smiling" Sparx asked. "I don't like that".

_Moments later…_

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that we… can fly" Spyro asked.

Ignitus nodded.

"Maybe you've been hanging in those caves too long, Old Man" Sparx said. "Spyro can't fly. We all know that".

"Yeah, a little fresh air might do you good, dad" Spyro said. "I've never flown in my life".

"And in case you haven't noticed: I DON'T HAVE WINGS" Johnny yelled.

"It's you two that will be getting some fresh air" Ignitus said. "Now… close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your minds".

Spyro and Johnny looked at each other, shrugged, and closed their eyes.

"Yes, yes, that's it" Ignitus said. "Now feel the power of the Ancestors coursing through your bodies. In times of crisis, they will come to you and teach you… unlocking powers you never knew you had".

"This I gotta see" Sparx muttered.

"Just forget everything you ever thought you knew… forget yourself" Ignitus went on. "Only through forgetting will you remember what your ancient blood already knows… you can fly".

Spyro felt the ground leave him altogether. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was hovering a few feet off the ground in front of everyone. He started looking around quickly and noticed the two orange things he always thought were just loose appendages were moving up and down. He was _flying. _ He smiled when he realized that he now just proved Sparx- as well as himself- wrong. He turned to Johnny-and wasn't at all surprised to see that he wasn't making any progress whatsoever.

The problem was that Johnny always had a bit of a problem getting all his thoughts under control. Whenever he would focus in on something that he was doing, something else would always get in the way. This time proved to be no exception. Whenever Johnny tried emptying out his mind to try and get airborne, something would always slip back in and throw him off.

"Come on, Johnny, concentrate" Ignitus urged, trying to get the kid to focus.

"Dude, how do you expect me to concentrate with all this crap going on" Johnny complained, opening his eyes after his 7th consecutive failed attempt.

"Oh, very well" Ignitus sighed. "It's obvious that despite all the talents you're acquiring, it would seem flight is not one of them".

"That's what I've been saying" Johnny groaned. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to put on some tunes".

With that, he pulled out the IPod that was in the pocket of the sweatshirt still around his waist, plugged the headphones into his ears, and played the first song that was set to play. Fortunately, the atmosphere around the Temple was keeping it charged for some reason, yet Johnny was in too much of a good mood to care less.

"It's okay, dad" Spyro said, landing back on the ground. "I'll look for Volteer myself".

"No" Ignitus sighed. "I was hoping to have you and Johnny go as a pair to avoid any problems. Since that's not going to happen, I can't risk your safety going-".

"**Whoa**" Johnny's voice called out, followed immediately by a rather nasty thud, causing both dragons and Sparx to turn around.

Johnny was laying face down on the ground, his IPod 10 inches away from his right hand and a small trickle of blood flowing where his nose would be.

"Are you alright" Ignitus asked.

"I'm fine" Johnny muttered, his voice barely audible on the ground. "I broke the fall with my face".

"He's okay" Sparx said.

"What happened" Spyro said, helping Johnny to his feet.

"I have no idea" Johnny said. "Right in the middle of the song I felt kinda light on my feet. I look down, and well… you guys can figure the rest out".

"Interesting" Ignitus said. "It appears you can access flight a different way than we can".

"Excuse me" Johnny said.

"Trying using that thing again" Ignitus asked.

Johnny turned the IPod back on. Within a few minutes, he was floating 10 feet in the air.

_Three hour later…_

Johnny and Spyro were flying through a series of clouds. It had taken an hour for Johnny to fly properly without the IPod, but he managed in the end.

"Are you kidding? They're flying" Sparx yelled from next to them. "Welcome to the club, big boys!"

"Uh, would that be the annoying pest club" Johnny asked.

"No, smart aleck, the flying club" Sparx shot back.

They continued to fly for a while without anything else happening. Finally, the clouds leveled out to reveal a small chain of islands. They even saw a giant turtle creature raising and falling through the waves.

Suddenly, fireballs were being launched straight in their path, forcing them to get out of the way. Apparently the Ape armies here had found out the Temple and had some special cannons set up to deter any… uninvited guests. They had to keep dodging and blasting the cannons as they passed. Eventually, the islands gave way to a large ice-covered mass which could only mean it was Dante's Freezer.

_Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war… soldiers and weapons frozen forever in the posture of destruction. You must find Volteer before he's lost forever._

They had just begun their descent when a thought entered Johnny's mind.

"Wait a minute. Oh, crud, how do we land from here" he shouted over to Spyro.

"Were coming in too fast" Spyro shouted, apparently realizing the same thing too.

"This… doesn't look good" Sparx moaned.

"Incoming" Spyro yelled as he and Johnny slammed into the ice, causing more blood to come out of Johnny's nose.

"Nice flying, guys" Sparx snickered.

"Yeah, maybe this flying thing ain't for me" Johnny muttered, pressing a hand to his nose to stem off the bleeding.

"Well it sure doesn't help that the both of you are carrying all that weight" Sparx smirked. "Throw a salad in every once in a while. You guys might be ok".

Johnny had heard enough of this. He gave Sparx a quick backhand before walking ahead with Spyro.

"Not exactly a friendly place is it" Spyro said. "Wonder where we should start".

"Uh, maybe that clearly marked path that leads to the interior" Johnny said, pointing at the only trail that was in front of them.

They went on ahead, Sparx following close behind after recovering from that impromptu blow.

**Finally, the chapter is totally done**

**Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger like this, but the whole point of this chapter was just for Ignitus to teach them everything he knew.**

**R&R as usual**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	7. A Frozen Rescue

**Greetings peoplezez**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. This time it was because of my college work and not because of YouTube**

**Regardless, here's the next chapter**

Spyro, Sparx, and Johnny had been walking down the frozen trail for ten minutes. They had seen no signs of life, which made things more complicated. The cold didn't help the problem because, even though he had put the sweatshirt back on, Johnny was still freezing. They had past a lot of ice statues along the way, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until one of them blinked at Sparx.

"Is it weird that that blinked at me" Sparx asked.

"Just keep moving" Spyro muttered.

Suddenly, two Ape soldiers burst out of where the statues were standing. Apparently some of the statues weren't statues at all, but Ape soldiers pretending to be statues.

"Ice cubes alive" Sparx yelled.

Spyro and Johnny each took down an Ape then proceeded down the trail. However, a metal barrier was in the way, and it looked impossible for either Spyro or Johnny to knock it down.

"Hey guys, why don't we use this thing to knock that bad boy down" Sparx said, floating over a catapult.

Unfortunately, the Apes weren't about to let them get through so easily. While Spyro contended with them, Johnny catapulted three giant snowballs into the air, knocking down the metal barrier.

"That was a good idea" Johnny laughed. "Glad you thought of it, Spyro".

"Him. Wha… him" Sparx sputtered.

They then proceeded deeper into the frozen land, taking down Apes that got in their way. After getting through a small hallway, a staff wielder blocked the path with a magic barrier, so Johnny set up another catapult to take him out.

After taking out a small wave of grunts, they encountered a new enemy: this one riding on some sort of giant bat-like creature. However, instead of attacking them, they dropped more grunts on the path. This wave took a little longer to beat them, but they managed in the end. The barrier fell, and instead of attacking them, the staff wielder retreated deeper into the frozen wasteland.

After climbing up a small hill, they faced a new problem: a mounted ice cannon. Johnny quickly took it out with one of his energy balls, and they continued down the trail without any more distraction for a couple minutes. However, the sound of wings flapping was heard and they stopped dead.

"You think that was Cynder" Sparx asked.

"I sure hope so" Spyro said.

"What" Sparx gasped.

"Well, if it wasn't, that means there's more than one giant, evil dragon around here" Spyro explained.

"Oh, yeah" Sparx said. "I hope that was Cynder too".

Unfortunately, and further question into the matter was cut off by a rather loud sneeze from Johnny. Turning around, Spyro and Sparx saw that he was shivering so much that he was making the snow vibrate.

"T-t-t-t-the s-s-s-soo-sooner we find this V-V-Volteer guy the b-b-b-bet-better" Johnny said, the shivering made it impossible to properly articulate what he was saying.

Suddenly, the sound of another magical barrier popping up snapped them back into reality. Another new enemy decided to make its presence know, except this one was covered in so much armor that it was impossible to tell if it had any weaknesses. Fortunately, once Spyro hit it with enough fire, they found out that it was just a floating torso of a skeleton, which proved easy to beat with a quick psychic push from Johnny. After that it was a simple matter of taking out the grunts and catapulting a snowball at the staff wielder.

Suddenly, an electric jolt came out of nowhere and hit Spyro right in the muzzle. Slightly dazed, he got up in time to see three more of those skeletal armor things heading toward them.

"Spyro, you okay there buddy" Sparx asked.

At that moment, Spyro sneezed, and instead of fire coming out, a current of electricity came forth, shocking the armor off all three of them.

"Woo! I guess so" Sparx shrugged.

Then, Johnny let out another loud sneeze, accompanied by twin beams of blue-purple light coming out of his eyes, finishing of what was left of the creatures.

"I need new friends" Sparx muttered.

Another catapult was right next to them, and three snowballs were all it took to knock down the next wall. When they reached the next area, it seemed like it was just an endless wave of enemies, but they finished them off in the end.

However, they realized that the deeper they went into the Freezer, the more Ape soldiers they had to deal with. It seemed that Cynder had spared no expense to keep her prey under her control. Every time they felt like they were making progress, more grunts would show up and slow them down.

After taking down another wave of Apes outside a barracks of some sort, their path was blocked by grunts riding there weird ox like creatures. After taking care of them and some more of those armored skeletons, they proceeded through another door. However, the staff wielder that kept retreating surrounded them with a magical barrier, and were forced to take him out before moving on.

After fighting off a small wave of apes in a hallway and a small courtyard, they travelled through a dining court of sorts with minimal resistance. The walls around there had been frozen over, which didn't help Johnny's cold problems because it was colder there.

"My body's shutting down" Johnny moaned. "If I die here, this mission's a failure".

"Don't worry, Johnny. We'll get there soon" Spyro said.

Unfortunately, a crumbled bridge did not help his mood, nor did the small wave or Ape grunts that awaited them on the other side. To make matters worse, some of the bat creatures that had been dropping grunts had decided to go on the offensive, so Johnny had to use his little eye-laser beam trick to get rid of them while Spyro took out the small fry.

Eventually they came to a door they assumed lead to where they were keeping Volteer. Spyro tried ramming it down, the door was either frozen on the other side or too sturdy to break.

"Maybe we should head this way, genius" Sparx said, pointing to a small tunnel that seemed to bypass the door.

They walked over to the opening and went in.

"Oh, check this out" Sparx whispered. "Echo!"

Sparx's voice echoed thruought the cave.

"Ha, ha, all right my turn... Hellooooooo" Spyro yelled.

Unfortunately, the cave leveled out to a chamber, in which a group of Apes were waiting.

"Hello" one of them said rather smugly.

"Who's the genius now, echo man" Johnny muttered as he and Johnny jumped down to take them out.

After making their way down a hallway, they made their way to an arena. Volteer was on the other side, his mouth tied shut for some reason. He was a shocking yellow with bright markings covering his body. His three horns were curved forward at the top, which looked like the tail of a scorpion ready to strike. Grey frills extended past his underbelly, covering his shoulders. His tail ended in a split spade, and his wings were a murky yellow with a grey membrane.

"Hey that's him. We did it. Bye" Sparx said.

"I don't like this" Spyro said. "It's too quiet… too easy".

"Wha… ah, what part was easy" Sparx asked, flying backwards. "Eh, getting chased by frozen mad men and gorillas?"

"Uh, Sparx..." Johnny shouted as the sound of ice breaking was heard behind Sparx.

"Is that what I think it is" He asked before turning around.

What he had assumed was a statue was actually an ice behemoth. It broke free of the ice holding him in place and stared down at Sparx.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Sparx screamed, flying back to the safety of the others.

"This is gonna be fun" Johnny muttered.

The ice creature started off with a simple shield and sword combo to attack them. Spyro quickly melted the shield with a fire bomb, giving an opening for Johnny to blast it with an energy ball. This only seemed to make it angry, however, as it caused some frozen Stalactites to fall from the ceiling. Johnny grabbed several that were falling toward them with a telekinetic wave and sent them at the creature, shattering the sword and creating several holes in the creature's armor.

It then created a staff with a curved blade at the end. It also created a barrier around itself. They had to time their blasts accurately to break through the shield. Eventually they knocked it over from the attacks taking out a huge chunk of the armor.

It pulled itself up and pulled a sword out of a Stalagmite and started blowing a cold wind at them. Deciding there was only one good way to take it down; Spyro and Johnny outmaneuvered it and launched their Furies at the same time. It fell forward, this time not getting up. Now all that was left was to wait for Volteer to come too.

**Wow, this took a long time to write.**

**R&R plz**

**Oh, and I started a poll for a Pokémon story I started and I need answers ASAP.**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	8. Volteer's Training

**Hello again, peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

"It borders on the miraculous, incredible, stupendous…" Volteer went on.

They finally figured out why the Apes had gagged Volteer in the first place: the guy wouldn't shut up. Ever since he woke up, Volteer had been talking nonstop. Every time someone mentioned a topic, he would go into so much detail that it was now annoying.

"A dragon your size defeating that…that… thing" Volteer continued. "Thank you…ah…ah…ah".

At this point, Volteer couldn't go any further. Sparx and Johnny let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Spyro" Spyro said.

"A purple dragon named Spyro…amazing" Volteer started up again, causing Sparx and Johnny's teeth to grind in the unwanted drawl of his voice. "Of course, there were unsubstantiated rumors of a purple dragon countless generations ago, but most considered it hearsay, gossip, legend. It hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend… er… um…"

"No wonder they gagged this guy" Sparx muttered over to Johnny, who nodded his head in agreement.

"So much time has passed, so many things have been learned" Volteer went on. "And now here he is, standing right before me…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Volt" Sparx called.

"Wha…wha… what is it" Volteer said, tripping over the words that were about to come out about Spyro.

"Sir, shouldn't…shouldn't we get going" Sparx asked.

"Of course" Volteer said. "But where to?"

"Well, back to the Temple" Spyro said.

"A friend of yours is waiting" Sparx added.

"Ignitus" Volteer asked.

"Yes, Ignitus" Sparx said, instantly regretting having said anything.

"Oh yes, much to tell him, many hypotheses to propose" Volteer said. "I believe that…"

Fortunately, Volteer was cut short by another sneeze from Johnny, this one accompanied by a shot from his eye blasts. Volteer had barely enough time to duck as they shot past him a drilled a hole in the wall.

"Uh, yeah, can we just get going" Johnny asked. "Seriously, I need to find something that can get rid of a cold".

"Yeah, you're right Johnny" Spyro said. "You do look a little pale".

"Yeah, and I even think the adrenaline keeping me up is dying off" Johnny muttered.

With that, Johnny's legs gave out from under him and he toppled over. Spyro quickly caught him and put his arm around him.

"I think it might be safer if I carried him, Spyro" Volteer said.

_Several hours later…_

"Yes, yes, Volteer, it's good to see you as well, but we don't have time to waste on sentiment" Ignitus said rather hurriedly.

He, Volteer, Spyro, and Sparx were all standing near the Pool of Visions. Johnny was the only one not in the room as he was still recovering. The potion that Ignitus had made for him got rid of the cold and the numbness he was feeling, but unfortunately it also made him rather itchy, so he had to go to the Tarano statue just to deal with the scratching.

"Back to Cynder… she was doing what to you" Ignitus asked.

"Wait, Cynder's a chick" Sparx asked.

"Gee, you finally caught up, huh" Spyro joked.

Sparx frowned. Spyro was probably just parroting what Johnny would have said because he wasn't there.

"It's hard to be absolutely sure Ignitus" Volteer said. "But I believe she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source".

"Huh" Sparx asked, unable to follow what Volteer had said.

"She was using him as a giant battery" Johnny said, entering through a door.

There were bags of ice taped to various parts of his bodies. Spyro only assumed that this was because of how sore he was from the itching.

"Not only that, but she took off with a glowing yellow orb" Volteer went on. "And I believe that I somehow powered it. Does this mean anything to you, Ignitus?"

"Perhaps…perhaps" Ignitus said shaking his head. "What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardians… before Cynder can power anymore of those orbs".

"I agree Ignitus" Volteer said, pulling out a scroll in the bad he had. "But first I'd like to impart some useful information to Spyro and Johnny, vis-à-vis Spyro's recently-acquired-electricity-based exhalation device and Johnny's Convexity-based firepower".

"What" Sparx said again.

"He said he'd like to teach us some things about that Electricity Breath and whatever was coming out of Johnny's eyes" Spyro explained.

"Oi, why doesn't he just say so" Sparx muttered.

Volteer led Spyro and Johnny back to the statue, which had sunk back into the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Electricity is the spark of life" Volteer was telling Spyro. "Listen and I will teach you its secrets".

Volteer first taught Spyro how to harness and control his electric powers, which he did rather quickly. After showing him how to unleash the Electric Fury, Volteer began to teach Johnny how to use his Eye blasts more effectively. Like Ignitus, Volteer was amused by how quickly Johnny grasped the concept.

"You're training is complete… for now" Volteer said.

They made their way back to the Pool of Visions, where Ignitus was waiting.

Spyro… Johnny… Cyril, the Ice Guardian, was taken to Tall Plains" Ignitus said. "You need to go there at once… and find him".

"But if we see danger, we run, right" Sparx said, trying to get out of this one.

"There are times when all of us need to stand up to danger, young Sparx" Ignitus said.

"Yeah, maybe next month, next summer, perhaps next year…" Sparx said.

"Just go… Now" Ignitus said, raising his voice.

"Yes, dad" Spyro said before he, Johnny, and a hesitant Sparx took off to get ready.

_Several hours later… _

The group made their way to a floating chain of islands situated northeast of the Temple. They found it hard to believe that Cynder would take anyone to an out-of-the-way place like this.

"Know anything about the place" Spyro asked the others.

"Well, according to Ignitus, this place was once the home of a tribe called the Atlawa" Johnny said.

"Bless you" Sparx snickered.

"Sparx" Spyro warned.

"Anyway, apparently these guys set a lot in store for crops, the natural environment, and their gods" Johnny went on. "However, they were pretty much driven underground when Cynder and her goons took over".

"And where's Cyril" Spyro asked.

"Some sort of shrine" Johnny shrugged.

"Right, it's never easy, ain't it" Sparx moaned.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is" Spyro said.

"So now you're spouting wisdom, hero boy" Sparx snapped.

And once again, Johnny backhanded Sparx, leaving him reeling as he and Spyro headed towards the shrine.

**Wow, this took a while to finish. And here I thought it was going to be an easy chapter to do.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	9. A Tall Plains Order for Sure

**Greetings, peoplezez**

**I kinda forgot to add this on **_**A Frozen Rescue, **_**but from that chapter onward, assume that Spyro and Johnny are collecting Spirit Gems. Trust me; if I just keep saying that over and over again, then it's just going to turn into a giant cliché.**

**Enjoy**

The group had been jumping across floating platforms for the past ten minutes without any sort of interference at all. They assumed they bulk of Cynder's forces were in the interior of the plains, so they had to move with caution once they got to the mainland.

After travelling through a small tunnel, the met the first wake of resistance. They were able to take care of the small fry, but the leader kept ducking back into the interior of a ledge he was standing on before they could get to him. Evidently this guy knew about Johnny's powers and was trying to keep him from taking control.

However, the leader hadn't counted on them finding the trigger that raised one of the totem poles sunk into the ground. Once it rose, Spyro and his friend began looking for the other triggers. However they ran into a new problem: The walls along a pathway were booby-trapped to shoot spikes. The group carefully timed the spikes, got past them, and took out a group of Apes waiting for them.

Eventually, they made their way to a small ledge looking outside. There, they saw what appeared to be two bipedal llamas caged up by a group of Apes. They then saw one of them be carried off by one of those bat creatures, which Ignitus had said were called Dreadwings.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Spyro said.

"Does this mean what I think it means" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, we got to help them" Spyro said

"Oh brother" Sparx moaned.

They quickly took out the small wave of Apes. However, the Atlawa seemed less than pleased when Spyro knocked an Ape into the cage, breaking it open.

"Watch it, would ya" It yelled in a gruff voice.

"I was just trying to help" Spyro said.

"Well, the Atlawa and Kane need no help" the Atlawa shot back.

"Oh, just about to spring into action, huh" Johnny retorted. "I can see how well that worked".

"What did they want with you anyway" Spyro asked.

"It's none of your business" Kane snapped. "Now move… I've got a tribe to save".

And with that, Kane stormed off.

"Oh, you're welcome" Sparx called out.

They didn't have a lot of time to think about what Kane would do, as a Dreadwing landed and started attacking them. Johnny took it down with an energy ball, and they continued down the trail.

They were surprised to see that the last trigger was right behind the leader from before. Spyro took him out with an electric jolt while Johnny pressed the trigger.

They had to take out another wave of Ape after getting across the top of a see-saw like log before coming to a pair of the same trigger as before. However, it was swarmed with a group of leaders. After quickly dispatching them, they then proceeded to press then triggers and navigate the see-saw like bridge to the next ledge.

The next pathway was tricky to cross because there were sections of the path that had been booby-trapped with spike pits. They had to quickly jump over them while taking out Ape soldiers along the way. Eventually, it ended at a string of floating islands connected by foot bridges. The few grunts and Dreadwings that were scattered put up little resistance as they went from island to island to reach another entrance to the main landmass.

Entering another doorway, they ended up in what appeared to be a mini arena. At that point, a Staff wielder blocked the exits and sent several waves of Ape grunts at them. It took them ten whole minutes just to take them all out.

After crossing a group of close-range floating islands, they came to a rather large wheat field. Johnny did a quick scan of the area with his sight power.

"It's a no go guys" Johnny said. "The door onwards is completely locked and the only way to open it is by activating those waterwheels".

"Oh… it's never easy" Sparx moaned.

And for the first time since Johnny showed up in the Dragon Realms, Sparx turned out to be right. Every time Spyro and Johnny hit one of the triggers to activate a waterwheel, it was either some armadillo creatures or a group of apes that would attack them seconds after. It took them the good part of an hour before the door opened and they could get through.

After taking down a group of stone statues in their way, they stepped outside to receive a bit of a shock: Kane, the Atlawa who had criticized them for coming to his rescue, was being backed up to the edge of a waterfall by to more statues.

"Kane" Spyro yelled.

Kane turned, and that split second hesitation caused him to slip of the edge, slam hard on the bottom, and drift to another ledge, which had to lead to at least a 10000 foot drop.

"Yeah, I now the guys an ingrate, but you gotta do something, and fast" Sparx said hurriedly.

That something was a stream of ice coming out of Spyro's mouth. Quickly he froze enough of the river to stop Kane from falling over. Meanwhile, two pillars of fire shot out of Johnny's hands right at the statues. Yet instead of burning them to a crisp, the fire froze them solid.

"Guys, you are getting weirder and weirder by the second" Sparx moaned.

They made their way down to the river, where Kane was having a hard time pulling himself out of the river.

"Are you all right" Spyro asked as Johnny pulled him out.

"Fine, fine, no thanks to you" Kane snapped. "You nearly got me killed".

With that he stormed off yet again.

"So much for gratitude" Johnny muttered.

They continued onwards until they hit the entrance of what appeared to be an obstacle course of sorts overrun with Ape forces. The first leg of the course had a set of wooden hammers were swinging above them, and one of the apes was sitting behind a turret. Johnny quickly used his Ice flames to dispatch the turret and the staff wielder, while Spyro used his Ice powers to defeat the others.

The next part of the course was a simple two level pit. The Apes there were less than the ones at the first part, but it didn't make things easier. Luckily, they realized that staff wielders are easier to defeat when knocked of a ledge, something Spyro found out when hitting one with his Electric breath. When they reached the area where the third part of obstacle course, they saw that Kane had already beaten them there, and was dispatching the last of apes.

"You again" Kane moaned, catching sight of the group. "Why don't you get out of here and leave me in peace. I'm the boss here… nobody else!"

"Boss of what" Sparx shot back, which caused Johnny to backhand him once again.

"You're all alone" Spyro asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Just until I kick these bums out" Kane explained. "This reminds me, I can't stand here talking to purple dragons, half-haired Ape traitors, and mosquitoes…"

"Hey dude, think twice" Johnny warned.

"Besides, it's not safe for you here" Kane said, a small hint of concern in his voice.

"That's ok, we can take care of ourselves" Spyro said. "Anyway, we need to get to the shrine".

"Huh, you'll never make it" Kane said, skulking away after knocking back an Ape that had tried to sneak up behind him.

Spyro and Johnny scaled the small hills that were now ape free and continued down the trail. The last part of the course had them rolling a set of wooden balls into respective pits, which they did without any resistance. Eventually, they caught up with Kane standing in front of a door.

"The Shrine God has not been appeased since Cynder came… he is not happy" Kane said.

"So, is anybody fun around here" Sparx asked.

"You can't possibly face the God of the Shrine alone" Kane said, unlocking the door.

"Not all of us are loners, Kane. I'm not alone" Spyro said. "Maybe one of these days, you'll realize that two heads are better than one".

"Even if one of them is a pin head" Johnny added, motioning to Sparx.

"Yeah… Hey" Sparx snapped.

They made their way down to a platform with two houses facing each other. Suddenly, the platform started moving. It was obviously some sort of airship connecting the island to another one. However, a large force of Apes was aboard the airship as well. They were able to knock most of them overboard, and the ones they couldn't beat they simply froze.

Finally, they reached the next island. Unfortunately, there were totems in the way and unfortunately they had to find the necessary triggers to lower them. Complicating matters were the few remaining Apes and more swinging hammers, but they managed to get through and meet up with Kane in front of a bridge leading to the Shrine.

"I have to admit, you've done better than I thought possible" Kane grumbled.

"Saying that had to hurt" Sparx snickered.

"More than you could imagine" Kane shot back. "There are some things you should know about the Shrine before you enter…"

The sentence was cut short by a commotion behind them. A winged, black figure was flying out of the Shrine, carrying something blue in its mouth.

"And I think were done here" Sparx said.

For the third time that day, Johnny backhanded him.

"The Atlawa shrine has been desecrated" Kane said. "And the God of the Shrine has not been given tribute since Cynder's forces arrived. But if you can subdue his anger, the balance will be restored… and my people can return home".

"Uh, yeah, that fine and all, but we're only here to free Cyril" Johnny said.

"You must go through the God of the Shrine to free him" Kane said.

"I knew you were gonna say that" Johnny moaned.

Spyro, Sparx, and Johnny crossed the bridge quickly and entered the Shrine. Apart from an unconscious Cyril and a giant boulder in the middle, it was pretty much barren.

"Careful guys remember last time" Spyro warned.

"I know, I know, but Cynder left and I don't see any Ice Kings hanging around this place" Sparx shrugged.

Suddenly, the boulder began to break apart. Before anyone could clue in on what was going on, it quickly sprouted limbs and pulled itself out of the ground. It slowly began walking toward them, an intent to kill in its eyes.

"When will I learn" Sparx moaned "When things look good, run for the hills".

The Sentinel quickly stretched one of its arms out towards Johnny. Johnny jumped out of the way, allowing Spyro to hit it with a torrent of flames. When the flames hit, the Sentinel recoiled in pain. Realizing this thing didn't like fire that much, Spyro continues the assault with a combination for fireballs and close range fire streams.

Unfortunately, this only seemed to make the Sentinel angrier. Every time Spyro or Johnny managed to get a hit on it, its attacks seemed to get more and more aggressive. There were a couple of times where one of them would be out of it for a spell, forcing the other to fight solo until they shook it off. In the end, Spyro managed to freeze its legs out, allowing Johnny to hit it with a close range Fury pulse, taking it out completely.

"That was quite impressive, young chaps" a voice said behind them.

Cyril had finally managed to come too. He was a light blue with white dots and frills at various parts of his body and had a purple underbelly. His tail was ended with multiple curved spikes. His horns looked like white icicles and his purple membraned wings had spikes at the topmost points.

"Of course, seeing as one of you is the purple dragon, it's not hard to see why, seeing as you have the power of my great ancestors" he went on.

Cyril continues for a half an hour, claiming that he was a descendant of some great Ice warriors.

"Oh man, he's even worse than Volteer" Sparx muttered to Johnny.

"If that's even possible" Johnny snickered.

Luckily, Cyril's rant was cut short by a group of Atlawa entering the Shrine, led by Kane.

"You have subdued the God of the Shrine, restoring balance to seasons, the land, our world" Kane said. "The Atlawa want to worship you now".

"Worship" Sparx asked. "Okay, now that's what I'm talking about. I never get the respect I deserve… the praise that should be mine…"

Sparx's rant was cut short by another backhand, this time from Kane. The others stared at him as if he was carrying something contagious.

"The guy had it coming" Kane shrugged.

"Agreed" Spyro said. "But we need to get back to our world and figure out how to stop Cynder for good".

"Yes, yes, old boy" Cyril said. "And though we'd love nothing more than to stay and be a part of your primitive, barbaric society, duty calls, duty calls".

"If you must, you must" Kane said. "But know that you are now part of the Atlawa tribe… one of us".

Cyril quickly got of the rock and the dragons, Johnny, and a shaken Sparx prepared to leave.

"By the way… you were right" Kane said.

"About what" Spyro asked.

"Maybe two heads are better than one" Kane explained. "Even if one of them belongs to an annoying mosquito".

"Mosquito, me" Sparx asked. "Is that… oh".

**Ugh, Finally. You guys would not believe how many times I mis-saved this chapter**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	10. Cyril's Training

**What up my homies**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

"Yes, Yes Volteer, I see that months of tortured captivity have done nothing to slow that electric tongue of yours from incessantly wagging" Cyril said.

Ever since Cyril returned to the Temple, he and Volteer had been going back and forth in a brutal argument about Cynder taking their powers.

"It's just that it's all so exciting, exhilarating, enchanting, enthralling…" Volteer started to say but as usual got tongue tied.

"All right, no more thesauruses for you pal" Sparx snickered.

"All of you please be quiet" Ignitus yelled, ending the argument. "It is certainly encouraging that Spyro and Johnny have been able to free the two of you to allow this reunion, but haven't we forgotten someone?"

"Yes, yes, of course" Cyril said. "Terrador".

"Precisely" Ignitus said. "Now, how do we proceed?"

"I believe I can help Ignitus" Cyril said, pulling out a scroll that undoubtedly contained the specific details about the Fire ability that Johnny got at Tall Plains. "Well, young chaps, since you've learned a few things about ice on tall Plains, I suggest we adjourn to the Training Room so that I can teach you more. The legacy of the great Ice dragons of yore… my ancestor, who come from the best of the best of this somewhat bedraggled lineage… is long and storied. With my help, rescuing Terrador will be a certainty".

"Oh, your pomposity, arrogance, and pretentiousness is odious to the extreme" Volteer said.

That retort brought Cyril out of his little ego trip. Looking around, he saw that he was starting to bore everyone else. Sparx had started pulling his eyelids down to stop Cyril's voice from knocking him out. Ignitus, Volteer, and Spyro were lying on the ground, completely giving up trying to get anything through Cyril's thick skull. The only one who got the worst of it was Johnny, who had pretty much turned into a slack-jawed zombie due to the fact that he was standing next to Cyril. Sparx buzzed in front of him to see if he was still conscious.

"Did Cyril shut up yet" Johnny muttered.

"Yes, he did shut up" Sparx said.

"Uh… shall we" Cyril asked.

Cyril then turned and led Spyro and Johnny to the training room, with Johnny holding on to Spyro's tail just to make sure he was moving.

"Well chaps, certainly all the abilities you have are nice sidelights" Cyril said as the statue sunk into the ground. "But now, you will learn the secrets of Ice, a power worthy of the elites".

Johnny rolled his eyes. Cyril seemed to like bragging about how he was an Ice legend. Now Johnny liked nothing less than to prove him wrong.

Cyril tested Spyro first, testing him on his ice abilities and teaching him how to shoot ice spikes. Most of the time he criticized Spyro by saying the early skills were easy. But at the end, he was impressed by the raw power Spyro showed.

"Well, you have mastered the element of Ice, Something few can boast" Cyril said once Spyro mastered the Ice Fury. "Johnny, can you step in the dojo, please".

Johnny walked to the center of the dojo. Immediately, a barrier appeared in front of him, followed by a small group of dummies.

"Icefire is one of the rarest powers known in the Realms" Cyril said. "Few Ice dragons have heard of this power, and fewer still have mastered it. Tarano may have revolutionized the power, but only truly powerful beings are able to…"

Cyril was cut short by a sudden coldness in the room. He looked up and saw that the side of the room the dummies were on was already being frozen over with Icefire. Johnny was smiling to himself as he turned down the flames and faced Cyril.

"Done" Johnny shrugged.

"Uh… remind me never to get on your bad side" Cyril said, as he ushered the boys toward the Pool of Visions.

_Minutes later…_

"So what exactly are you saying, Ignitus" Cyril asked.

"Yes, your hypothesis is intriguing, but it is perplexing to the extreme" Volteer said.

"Huh" Sparx said.

"He said he doesn't know what he's talking about" Johnny said.

"Dude, I never know what he's saying" Sparx moaned.

"What I'm saying is that Cynder is harnessing the Guardians' powers to unlock a portal that must never be opened" Ignitus explained.

"Why, what's behind that portal, dad" Spyro asked.

"That doesn't concern you right now, son" Ignitus said. "What does concern you is that you and Johnny need to get to Munitions Forge and freeing Terrador before she can create another crystal with his powers."

"And before it blows" Volteer said.

"Uh, yeah, what does he mean by that" Sparx said.

Johnny just shrugged.

"Why couldn't we have stayed at Tall Plains" Sparx moaned. "I was such a big deal there".

"Quit complaining, Sparx" Spyro said. "I'm sure there's a tribe on Munitions Forge we can save".

"Yeah, but there's always something special about the first one you save" Sparx shot back.

_Minutes later…_

The group was about to take off when Ignitus came up to them.

"What is it dad" Spyro asked.

"I have to warn you, this mission might be the most dangerous you've ever had to do" Ignitus said.

"What do you mean" Johnny asked.

"Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig, an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey" Ignitus explained. "The locals, who live underground, have been forced to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons".

"What are the locals called" Johnny asked.

"They're called Manweersmalls" Ignitus said.

"Right… do I need to right that down" Sparx asked.

"Sparx, stop trying to be funny" Johnny moaned.

"Rumor has it that Cynder is holding Terrador somewhere in the mines" Ignitus went on. "We know she's using him to power the last of the crystals she needs to open the portal. Free him before she gets the chance".

Great" Sparx moaned.

_Hours later…_

The small group made their way to the molten surface of Munitions Forge. Around them, large pieces of metal were stuck half-buried in the hardened crust. Ahead of them, a rather large volcano toward over everything.

"Boy is it big" Sparx gawked.

"Yeah" Johnny moaned.

"No time for sightseeing guys" Spyro said. "Time to get serious. Let's go".

"Ooohh… not again" Sparx moaned as the others made their way down a trail.

**Man this took a while to do**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	11. Rumbing the Volcano

**Hey peoplezez, me again.**

**Since Munitions Forge was such a tiresome level, I've decided to split it into two separate chapters**

**This chapter will be focused primarily on the heroes rescuing the…Ahem… Manweersmalls from captivity.**

**Enjoy**

The navigation of Munitions Forge's surface was relatively easy. The force of Cynder's army had to have been underground to avoid the lava, so the few stragglers they ran into were easy to take out. The only thing they could do was speculate about what Terrador was like.

"I just hope the guy is cool" Johnny said. "Seriously, if Terrador is anything like Cyril and Volteer, I swear to God I'm going to throw up".

Eventually, the group reached a ramp that lead to a small tunnel. Seeing no other way forward, Spyro lead them up the ramp and into the tunnel. A couple of fire beetles blocked their way, but one or two quick hits were able to take them out.

The tunnel leveled out to an iron mining room. A staff wielder quickly sent out a stream of flames to block the only door, so they were forced to take out several wave of Ape grunts that came out. It took several minutes to take them out, and when they did, the staff wielder went on the attack. Using the same tactics they employed on Tall Planes, Spyro used his Electricity breath to knock him into one of the lava pits, causing the flames in front of the door to die down.

When they jumped down from a ledge to a more stable pathway, they realized they were not alone. A short, mole like creature was standing up, apparently asleep. Even with the ugly hat he was wearing, it barely made its way up to Johnny's hip. It was wearing black pants and a kind of flock coat.

"Man… they are small" Spyro muttered.

"No wonder Cynder controls this place" Johnny nodded.

"Suddenly the Manweersmall jerked upright.

"What's that" it shrieked in a very thick Louisiana accent. "Who's there?"

He began sniffing around, which gave the impression that all the years spent underground haven't done wonders for his sight.

"It's…it's me, Spyro" Spyro said hesitantly.

"And the former god of tall Planes, Sparx" Sparx said, almost braggingly.

"Shut up, Sparx" Johnny said, backhanding him once again before turning back to the Manweersmall. "I'm Johnny Nitro"

"You don't carry the scent of Cynder's beasts, so you must be friends" It said.

"We are" Spyro said. "And who are you".

"I am Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls" It said. "But I'm not much of a leader anymore. Those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are hiding in the caves scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow".

At that precise moment, and ground shook, causing Johnny to crash into Sparx and knock him over.

"Which shouldn't be long" Mole-Yair went on. "If you could help me free them, perhaps there is something I could do for you?"

Spyro and Johnny looked at each other. This guy certainly knew the value of strength in numbers as well as trust. However, they had serious doubts as to how helpful he could be in their mission.

"I don't know" Spyro said. "We're here to rescue a big friend of ours".

"Is he a mighty dragon" Mole-Yair asked.

"Yeah… why" Johnny nodded.

"Because I know where he's being kept" Mole-Yair exclaimed. "In the mines near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Exhumor, toils away. Perhaps we can help each other".

"Well… which way do we go" Spyro asked.

"Oh, it's simple enough" Mole-Yair said. "But we've got to hurry. Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute. We must clear the caves before we can help your friend".

"And you're asking him for directions" Sparx asked. "Wow, talk about blind leading the blind".

This earned a boot from Johnny.

"Never mind him, Mole-Yair… we're in" Spyro said.

Spyro and Johnny then proceeded down the path. The first captured Manweersmall was on top of a small ledge. After Spyro broke it with a quick charge, they jumped down and took out the Apes that were on the trail below them. The rest of the captives were grouped together, so it was easy to free them. Further on the trail, they caught up with Mole-Yair.

"Ha Ha" he yelled. "You did it, you did it! A thousand thanks".

Mole-Yair started kissing Spyro on his cheeks. Spyro quickly backed off.

"It was nothing" Spyro shrugged.

"Well… you did your part" Mole-Yair laughed. "Now I'll do mine. Your friend is being kept at the center of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother, Exhumor is working. Find him and let him know were friends. He'll tell you how to proceed.

"How will we know Exhumor" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, all the Man-are-we-smalls look the same to me" Spyro smirked.

"Oh, you'll know him" Mole-Yair said. "Trust me; he's the most cantankerous, hard-nosed Manweersmall around. Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side".

Mole-Yair opened the door that led to another mining room. A small group of Apes were waiting for them, but they were easily dispatched. However, they ran into a new problem when several worm like creatures appeared out of a pool of lava. Spyro quickly use an Ice Fury to take them out. At the end of the hall, a staff wielder had set up a firewall and sent several waves of grunts at them. Johnny finished the final wave with a fury of his own.

At the end of the hall there was a giant bell.

"Hey, Spyro, I bet you can't ring that bell" Sparx challenged.

"Why would I want to" Spyro asked.

"Oh, you scared Sparx laughed.

Spyro rang the bell. Dust fell off it as it made the loudest, jaw-wrenching noise imaginable. Some of the dust landed on Spyro and he sneezed. When he did, a green boulder of some sorts came out and broke where the bell was attached. Unfortunately, Johnny was standing right beneath it and it buried him under.

"Johnny" Sparx yelled. "Can you hear me? Are you ok buddy?

There was some sort of muttering under the bell, but there was no articulate words heard. Spyro was standing a few feet away, horrified about what he just did.

"Hey listen, forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and your… being lanky and stupid and fat, all right" Sparx said. "Just get out all right! Please, Johnny, don't be dead".

Suddenly, four spike of the same energy from Johnny's eyebeams came out from the ground, shattering the bell. Sparx barely got out of the way from a chunk of bell as Johnny stepped out of the crater.

"Sorry, Sparx, did you say something" Johnny asked.

Sparx was flat out mortified. In spite of the fact that he nearly died, Johnny was in a good mood.

"I hate you, dude" Sparx moaned.

"Yeah we'll I seriously thought I heard you say something, Sparx" Johnny snickered.

"I didn't say anything"Sparx snapped.

Their argument was cut short by a group of grunts. Spyro quickly used their new abilities to defeat them. They then continued down the trail to an exposed part of volcano that was outside.

"Come on you worthless piece of flesh… let's go" A voice said from the far end. "We've got to hop on Steam and get back to that Flea-bitten dragon. That crystal should be almost charged and the volcano is on the brink".

Johnny's sight power told him that the voice to a group of Apes standing outside of a train. They got in and the train went down a tunnel.

"Come on guys, we have to catch them" Johnny said.

Unfortunately, there were a few stragglers standing in the way, so they had to take them out before they can proceed.

There was a group of levers scattered on the room. Spyro knocked them into place and the door onwards opened and a small cart with and engine came out. Johnny jumped up front to drive with Spyro right behind him. Sparx, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"You don't know how to drive this thing" Sparx whined.

"How hard can it be" Johnny laughed. "It's on rails".

"Oi. Famous last words" Sparx moaned as he barely got on before the cart took off.

The cart caught up with Steam in a matter of minutes. Johnny quickly shot his eyebeams at the crystal on the caboose, breaking it off. However, they went the wrong way at a fork and had to jump off when the track ended. The cart landed in a pool of lava as Spyro and Johnny floated down.

They made their way down a molten river to find a new enemy: Giant scorpions. A pair of them came out of the lava and began attacking them. Spyro was able to defeat his by shocking it down a cliff, while Johnny used his Icefire to freeze the other. After that they encountered the one thing they thought was going to be impossible: a pair of Dreadwings inside a volcano. It also appeared they were smarter than their previous brethren, as they wouldn't let Spyro shock them into the lava. Luckily, Johnny was able to use a kinetic pulse to knock them out of the air and into the river.

After managing to get across a railway without getting run over, they encountered another Manweersmall, this one wearing the same flock coat as Mole-Yair, except a lot dirtier. When they were next to him he turned, pointing the cane he was holding threateningly

"Easy, easy, we're on your side" Spyro gasped.

"More likely spies for the Conductor" it said, its voice sounding rather coarse. "Or that winged beast, Cynder".

"Mole-Yair sent us" Spyro said.

"My brother is alive" it asked.

_Oh great, Exhumor _Johnny thought.

"He sure is pal, all safe and sound" Sparx nodded. "But I gotta say, he's the friendly one in the family".

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Exhumor said. "In these dark times, one can't take chances. So Mole-Yair is alive. Wonderful news. But why did he send you here?"

"He said you can tell us where Terrador is" Johnny shrugged.

"If he's a big dragon, I certainly can" Exhumor said. "The majority of the Manweersmalls are kept here in this camp, forced to live above ground and mine for Cynder. And there are rumors that your dragon friend is being kept somewhere inside… in the darkest pits of the volcano. All of us are doomed…"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Spyro said.

"What do you mean" Exhumor asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean" Sparx added.

"He means we're going back to the old standby" Johnny said

"Which is 'Go to karaoke'" Sparx asked hopefully.

Apparently Sparx seemed to like getting backhanded, for that was exactly what Johnny gave him. He and Spyro then jumped down to the camp. In a matter of minutes, the Apes were defeated, and the captured Manweersmalls were released.

"Well I see you two crazy kids found each other" Sparx's voice said.

Spyro and Johnny turned around. Mole-Yair had finally caught up with them and was standing next to his brother.

"Yes a last…thanks to you" he said.

"Were just disappointed that you didn't leave any fun for us" Exhumor said.

"Maybe next time" Spyro said. "Now, which way to Terrador".

"That way… but be careful" Exhumor warned. "The conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by".

"When you say be careful, does that mean 'try not to die'" Sparx asked. "I'm trying to do that anyway".

"Come, Exhumor" Mole-Yair said. "We have to get all the Manweersmalls underground…where they belong".

Suddenly, the ground started shaking again. This time it was more violent than when they first met Mole-Yair.

"Yes, it won't be long now" Exhumor said.

As Mole-Yair began sheepherding the frightened Manweersmalls into the cave, Exhumor opened the only door there.

**Well, hope you enjoyed this**

**Next chapter will certainly be good**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	12. Fight, Fright, and Flight

**Hello again**

**As I had mentioned last chapter, this is part two of Spyro and Johnny's trip to Munitions Forge**

**Enjoy**

Spyro and the others had been walking through the depths of Boyzitbig for some time now. They hadn't really ran into any resistance, except some gas vents and the occasional Dreadwing. They spent most of the time speculating if the Manweersmalls would be able to get underground in time.

Their first real challenge was a small group of grunts inside a small arena. It took one Earth shot from Spyro to take most of the group out, giving Johnny the opportunity to finish up everyone else. They then went into a hallway and had to take out another one of the scorpions. This time there was no ledge to knock it off, so Spyro had to use an Electric Fury just to take it down. They proceeded into a room that had a giant flower bud of sorts and had to take out a small swarm of fire beetles to go on.

The last obstacle to cross was a small chasm with several floating platforms. They jumped from platform to platform, taking out Ape grunts that got in their way. Finally they made it to a ledge that had a giant doorway. Proceeding through, they saw that they were now in the center of the volcano.

The first thing Johnny noticed was a floating cage surrounded by a green aura. Looking inside he saw a large dragon unconscious.

"You think that's Terrador" Johnny asked, pointing to the cage.

"Big dragon being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano" Sparx laughed. "I'm guessing that's Terrador".

"Careful… It's never this easy" Spyro warned.

"Hey, after the last two times, you're not gonna hear me arguing" Sparx said.

The door on the opposite side opened up. The train that they were chasing earlier came out, so the Ape driving it had to be the Conductor.

"Oh, here we go again" Sparx moaned.

"You're a little late, fellas" the Conductor laughed. "The crystals already charged and the volcano's ready to blow. But before it does, me and Steam here are going to take great pleasure in running you down!"

Johnny didn't give them the satisfaction. As soon as the conductor said those words, Johnny sent an energy spike straight through the engine.

"What! No" The Conductor yelled as Steam exploded.

The shockwave broke the cage that held Terrador, causing him to fall to the ground. Fortunately the short drop woke him up. Johnny and Spyro ran up to him as he slowly got to his feet.

Unlike the other Guardians, Terrador was slightly plain in appearance. He was a forest green with a tan underbelly and brown marks on his back. His horns were bent back like a rams, and his tail ended in a rock-like mace. Unlike the others, there were several scars marked on his underbelly, and his brown membraned wings were frayed at the bottom.

He took one look at Spyro before realizing what he was looking at.

"The purple dragon… lives" He said in a deep baritone.

"He's got a name, you know" Sparx said.

"Yes, my name is Spyro" Spyro said. "These are my friends, Sparx and Johnny… and you must be Terrador".

"Yes, yes, I am" Terrador nodded. "And I must say I never thought I'd live to see you, Spyro".

"Uh, yeah can we hurry up and leave already" Johnny asked. "I think the treads on my shoes are starting to melt, and I don't want t to be around when this place blows".

"You're right" Terrador said. "I need to tell the other's what Cynder's up to".

The group, along with Terrador, began walking to the door. However, a pillar shot into the air. They watched in horror as Cynder burst out of the lava and stared down at the volcano.

Cynder definitely looked like a dark dragon. While all the other dragons Spyro had seen were more built, she was a lot sleeker. She was entirely jet black and had a blood red underbelly. She had markings on her neck, back and forelegs, and had bands on her neck, legs, and tail, which ended in a scythe. She had six silver horns around her head, and her red- membraned wings had several holes.

"Run…" Terrador yelled as he prepared to take flight to meet Cynder.

Unfortunately, Cynder heard him. She looked down and saw that Terrador had escaped.

"Look, when the guy says run, I think he means something" Sparx moaned.

Cynder went for a dive straight into the volcano. She grabbed the crystal that had taken Terrador's powers just as the Earth dragon took flight. Just as he was catching up with her, however, Cynder turned and struck him down with her tail. He crashed into a support beam, causing a pair of boulders to pin his tail down.

"Run, boys! Fly like you've never flown before" Terrador yelled. "I'll go back to the Temple and get help".

Suddenly, Cynder turned and noticed the purple dragon and the supercharged human. Immediately, her eyes began to narrow as she recalled her general's reports about how they failed to guard the Temple and the other two Guardians. She let out a roar of rage.

"What do we do now, Johnny" Spyro asked.

"Running would be a good idea" Johnny yelled, taking a quick shot at Cynder before following the others out.

Cynder take too kindly to the energy ball. As soon as she got her composure she chased after her prey.

_May the Ancestors look after them _Terrador thought as she flew past.

Johnny and Spyro were dodge pillars of lava falling down from above them. Cynder was trying as hard as she could to catch up with them, sending dark blasts every time she had an opening. Johnny and Spyro shot blasts of their own, forcing her to move out of the way.

They made it back to the surface seconds before the volcano erupted. However, Cynder was gaining fast. Just as she was about to grab Johnny, something large and orange intercepted her.

The group turned around. Cynder was growling furiously, trying to throw off Ignitus as the great dragon was trying to stop her from killing his son and his friends. The group watched in horror as Ignitus rugby tackled her back to the volcano.

Shocked, Spyro made a move to go back, but Terrador, having managed to escape well before the eruption, flew in front of him.

"We have to go after them… help Ignitus" Spyro pleaded.

"Spyro, they're gone" Sparx said, his tiny head hung low. "There's nothing we can do for him"

"I don't care" Spyro gasped. "Dad wouldn't have given up on me".

"Spyro, he's right" Terrador said.

"I am" Sparx asked. "Oh my god, that's a first".

"Yes" Terrador nodded. "You'll never find them in this mess. And you are not ready to face Cynder yet. The time to fight will come… but it is not now".

Spyro hung his head.

"I guess you're right" he sighed. "Let's go".

With a heavy heart, Spyro followed the others back to the Temple.

_Several hours later…_

The group finally made it back to the Temple. Cyril and Volteer were pacing outside, obviously worried about Ignitus' departure

"Welcome back Terrador" Volteer said.

"Yes, yes Volteer" Terrador said. "We don't have time for that".

"Where's Ignitus" Cyril said.

Spyro hung his head.

"Oh no" Cyril said".

**Bogus**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	13. Terrador's training

**What up my homies**

**As you can probably guess, the first story is coming to an end, so for those of you who have read the story and have an active profile but haven't reviewed it, please review it**

**Enjoy**

"It's my fault… I failed dad when he needed me most" Spyro cried. "It's just that the sight of Cynder so close just… just…"

The Guardians, along with Spyro and his friends, were standing near the Pool of Visions. Spyro had been crying his eyes out for several hours over Cynder capturing Ignitus. Nothing Terrador said could calm him down.

"Made your heart stop" Sparx tried. "Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?"

"Yeah, something like that" Spyro nodded.

"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, Spyro" Terrador said. "There is no shame in that"

"Yes, it's a proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation…" Volteer started.

"Volteer, shut up" Johnny yelled. "It's bad enough not having Ignitus here without you talking about it".

Johnny had replaced his burnt shoes with a pair of leather boots he found in his room.

"Yes, and I believe our friend was trying to make a point" Cyril added.

"Thank you, guys" Terrador said. "What I was going to say was that all warriors feel fear, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear… and master it. From what I saw on Munitions Forge, you and Johnny are both such warriors".

Spyro looked up at Terrador, his tears beginning to stem off. Terrador smiled and then began walking toward the training room.

"Young dragon… Johnny… now is the time to complete your training" Terrador said. "Now is the time to face your fears".

Spyro and Johnny followed him inside.

"Am I the only one still petrified" Sparx asked the others.

Once again, Tarano's statue sunk into the ground to allow room for Spyro and Johnny,

"The power to harness the soil, the wind, the world itself… is almost within your grasp" Terrador said. "Let's begin".

Learning about Spyro's Earth abilities and Johnny's energy spikes turned out to be very easy, as both of these were very powerful. Terrador was slightly surprised about how fast they had managed to get the hang of it.

"Good job" Terrador said after Johnny finished his last exercise. "Now the final confrontation awaits".

They made their way back to the pool as the statue repositioned itself in the room.

"You both have done well" Terrador said.

"Yes, yes, pat on the back, good going, all that other rubbish, but we've got to get moving here" Cyril said.

"Oh, Cyril is being terribly obnoxious" Volteer said. "But in this case he happens to be right, Terrador. Ignitus is the last piece to Cynder's puzzle. If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open and we'll all be done for".

"I know, I know" Terrador said. "When I was on Munitions Forge, I heard the conductor say that Cynder's final preparations would take place at her lair, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers. I am certain that's where she's taken Ignitus".

"We have to help him… let's go" Spyro said.

"I'd give anything to go with you, young warrior, but that crystal's sapped the last of my will" Terrador said. "I fear my fighting days are over".

"Every generation must pass the torch to the next, Terrador" Volteer said. "Our time is done".

"Yes, it is Spyro and Johnny's time to shine" Cyril said, all traces of his pompousness gone. "Now go to it, young friends"

"Yes, sir" Spyro said.

"Wow, you guys make even me want to face Cynder" Sparx said. "Did I say that out loud?"

_Several hours later…_

_Cynder's lair is where hope goes to die. A dork, foreboding place where Cynder skulks and broods and plans her next assault. You must make your way to her fortress, where I'm sure Ignitus is being held._

The group made their way through a forest of crystals. Johnny had done some research before they left and had found out that the place used to be called Concurrent Skies, an electric haven.

"The next time I say I want to face Cynder, Johnny, backhand me in the mouth" Sparx said.

"Sure" Johnny said, backhanding him out of pure whim.

A growl was heard overhead. Cynder had to have been at the top of a black, ivy-covered castle, trying to restrain Ignitus to power a crystal. Johnny and Spyro made their way forward.

**Ah, another chapter in the books**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	14. Taking on the Dark Side

**What up my homies**

**As you can probably guess by now, I'm coming to the end of the first story. However, because Slapstick 70 is complaining that it's too much like the old story, I've decided to change the ending a little bit**

**Enjoy**

Spyro was starting to worry if Ignitus was still alive. That shriek they heard earlier had told them Cynder was on one of the taller towers, which made him think Ignitus might be dead before they even get there. They made it to the outermost wall of the castle without meeting any resistance, except for a couple of giant leeches.

"Is it me, or am I the only on freaked out about this place" Sparx asked.

"No Sparx, it's not you" Johnny said.

"We have to get to the castle now" Spyro said. "Otherwise we'll never make it in time to save dad".

"Geez, Spyro, jinx us why don't ya" Johnny muttered. "That's a cue for something bad to drop in if ever I heard one".

Ironically, he was right, for at that precise moment, a staff wielder surrounded the area with an energy wall and sent wave after wave of grunts at them. Johnny sighed. This whole thing was turning out to be more than he bargained for. All it seemed to be was training, fighting and rescuing. He never had a chance to have some time to himself since he first got there.

They quickly plowed through the enemies and made their way inside the castle. Their first obstacle was a laser grid of some kind. They had to time when the lasers would change sides, then cross the hallway and take out a pair of grunts on the other side. They then entered the next room and had to raise several crystal platforms by knocking out specific waves of enemies.

"Oh, man this is a pain" Johnny moaned after the final platforms were raised.

They made it to a crystal lined hallway, but there path was blocked by several crystal monsters. Johnny quickly shatters them with energy spike, and they then proceeded down the trail, taking out grunts along the way. They then entered a room that was swarming with Apes and were forced to take them all out.

After that, they went into another crystal hallway. Sparx went ahead, but had to jump out of the way when something large and black shot past him.

"Sparx, are you ok pal" Spyro asked.

"I can't talk…heart… breaking up" Sparx gasped.

"He's okay" Johnny moaned.

"Come on, Ignitus is waiting" Spyro said.

A little ways down on the path, a Dreadwing dropped a staff wielder and several grunts in the way, but they were no match for them. At the end of the hall was a surrounded platform. When they got on, it suddenly went up.

"Wow, an elevator in the middle of a castle" Johnny nodded.

After knocking off a few Apes on the way up, they reached the next room. Unfortunately, they ran into a bunch of orbs that were making some sort of static energy. After breaking all off them to pieces, they crossed a hallway to the next area. Unfortunately it was a dead end outside, so they had to fly from tower to tower. After reaching a stable tower, they entered it… only to find out they were at the bottom of a chasm of sorts. After taking out the swarm of enemies, they made their way to some sort of ice arena with a barrier on the other side. A staff wielder stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, you've been quite a thorn in our sides the past couple of days" It smirked.

"We have a knack for that" Johnny said.

"Not anymore" The staff wielder laughed.

It then sent a small swarm of grunts after them, two of which manned a pair of electrified cannons. After taking them out, along with another swarm that came when another stall wielder barriered the pathway, they continued on.

After about fifteen minutes of taking out more crystal creatures, they made their way to the main entrance of the castle. As they had pretty much predicted, a swarm of Apes, led by two staff wielders were standing in front of the castle.

"Don't let them get in" one of the staff wielders yelled.

They defeated them in about 45 second with a couple of well placed earth tornados and energy balls. However, just as they were about to go in, another one of those crystal creatures came out, only this one was much bigger and was emitting waves of electricity.

"Great" Johnny moaned. "Somehow I get the feeling Cynder's getting more and more desperate".

This Electric King shot up a barrier around itself, preventing them from getting physical. It also had a habit of dropping crystals, making attacking it close range a near impossibility. To make matter worse, when Johnny broke its arm off with side by side energy spikes, it simply pulled them back in. They won in the end by jamming a fireball and energy blast at the crystal in its chest, causing it to break apart.

"Wow, who would've though" Johnny laughed.

They made their way into the castle. Another one of the staff wielders was standing on an elevator pad, so they had to take it out to proceed. However, it had bolted the pad down, so they were forced to destroy the locks before it went up.

"You would think you guys would expect this sort of thing to happen" Sparx laughed, earning himself yet another backhand.

After taking out more Apes and locks on several floors they made it to the top of the castle. Winds were howling around them, causing a chill to go down Johnny spine. They turned around and immediately took a step back from what they saw: Ignitus, like Terrador, was suspended in an energy cage held up by a crystal. Johnny and Spyro's initial reaction was to go forward.

"Guys" Sparx called out. "Guys!"

"What now" Johnny asked.

"I don't like this" Sparx moaned. "It feels like she's baiting us. I'm getting smarter".

Ignitus began to regain consciousness. He looked down and saw the group in front of him.

"Spyro… Johnny… destroy the crystal… quickly" he managed to call out.

"Let's get him out of here before Cynder gets back" Spyro said.

The words barely left his mouth when Cynder moved from the shadows, stepping in the way of them before they could go forward.

"If only it were that easy, little one" She said in a cold voice.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-so…b-b-b-b-b-big" Sparx stammered, backing away.

Cynder smiled when she saw one of her next prey retreating in terror.

"Time you learned how complicated life can be" she went on.

Before the group could defend themselves, Cynder head butted them, sending them several feet away from where the crystal was.

"Run, Spyro… save yourself" Ignitus yelled.

"Not this time" Spyro said, getting to his feet. "This time I fight".

_Great _Ignitus thought bitterly. _Terrador gave him his true warrior speech._

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha … bring it" Cynder challenged.

Spyro quickly went into the attack by launching a fireball, which missed wide as Cynder jumped out of the way. Johnny came too and launched an energy ball at her, which missed wide as well.

"You go high, I'll go low" Johnny yelled.

Spyro nodded and took off into the air. While Cynder was distracted by Spyro, Johnny power slid under her, scoring a hit with his laser eyes and allowing Spyro to follow up with an electric jolt, making Cynder fall down. Johnny ran forward and charged up for a close range Fury pulse. However, before he could set it off, something weird happened: the evil presence inside Cynder began to ebb off. Johnny felt this and turned off the Fury energy. Spyro landed next to him, staring at her as well.

Suddenly, the evil inside Cynder came back as quickly as it left, and she got up.

"It's so sad it must end this way" she laughed.

A whip of her tail caught them off guard and they were sent farther away from Ignitus.

"Now… where was I" Cynder muttered.

She quickly grabbed the crystal before Johnny or Spyro got up. Ignitus landed hard to the ground as she took off, crashing through a window as she took off.

"Does she ever use doors" Sparx asked.

Ignitus got up and slowly made his way toward the boys.

"There was something in here eyes dad" Spyro said. "Something familiar".

"I know" Johnny said. "It's weird; it felt like she wasn't really evil".

"She's not" Ignitus said. "You and Cynder share more than you know, boys".

"Ok, what does that mean" Johnny asked.

"It's time I told you the truth… all of it" Ignitus went on. "You see, after I sent your egg down the Silver River, son, I returned to the Grotto to find… utter chaos. The other Guardians have been overrun… and all the other eggs had been smashed by the Dark Master's forces… all except one. You see, the Dark Master was torn. He wanted to destroy the eggs to prevent the birth of the purple dragon, but he also needed a dragon".

"Wait back up, why would he need a dragon" Johnny asked skeptically.

"Because only a dragon born in the Year of the Dragon could open the portal that served as the Dark master's prison" Ignitus explained.

"Cynder" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid so" Ignitus muttered.

"Hold on" Johnny said. "If they come from the same place, why is she so, so…?"

"Evil" Sparx tried. "Monstrous? Big? Sexy? Oops, did I just say that?"

"Because, Johnny, after the night of the raid, she was corrupted by the Dark Master's poisonous powers… twisted by his evil lore. She's become the Dark Master's monster".

"But why" Spyro asked. "What does this Dark Master want?"

"He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity… to wreak havoc across the realms" Ignitus said sadly. "And if Cynder gets there, he just might succeed".

A flash drew them out of the discussion. They looked up to see a sight: a lavender portal, one much larger than the one Johnny managed to use when he first arrived there, had opened in the sky.

"I'm afraid we might be too late" Ignitus said.

"No… I refuse to give up" Spyro said. "I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark Master".

"Wait Spyro, you heard the dragon." Sparx said. "He said 'too late'. Come on, we'll get 'em next time".

"Sparx there's not going to be a next time" Johnny snapped. "Besides… we're ready now".

"Okay, okay, boy, you're right" Ignitus said. "At the very least, you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen then".

With that, the boys took off, with a rather reluctant Sparx following them.

"May the Ancestors look after you" Ignitus prayed. "May they look after us all".

**Great, the story's almost over**

**R&R plz, and for those of you who have the story on their Fave page or have an Alert for the story but haven't reviewed yet, plz review. I find it kinda sad that you would go through all that trouble and not review**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	15. Fight to the Finish and Salvation

**What up, Peoplezeez**

**This is it. The epic fight scene to determine what will happen in the future**

**I also have something planned for how Cyner gets saved when she's sucked into that portal thingy when she turns back to normal**

**Enjoy**

Spyro, Sparx, and Johnny were flying through this purple shrouded fog for what felt like an hour. They had not seen anything else for a while, which led Johnny to feel like he was flying through a loop. He closed his eyed and recalled what Ignitus had telepathically said to him before they went through the portal.

_Convexity acts as an airlock between our world and the Dark Realms beyond. You must stop Cynder before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal, freeing the Dark Master._

Eventually, the group managed to land on a platform overlooking the area. Ahead of them was a larger chunk of land that had a small tower that was emitting some sort of energy tornado. Before they could get a clear view, their sight was cut off by a creature that looked like a cross between a jellyfish and a hermit crab.

"Now…I've seen everything" Sparx moaned.

"Yeah, and if we don't hurry, you're about to see a whole lot more" Johnny snapped. "Come on".

Spyro and Johnny took off, heading right for the main island.

_Meanwhile…_

Cynder was sure that she had gotten to the island before the interferers. She made her way to the portal, ready to place the final crystal into the portal and free her master.

_Don't do this, Cynder _her good side though, trying to take control. _This isn't right. You know that! That Spyro guy will surely put a stop to this._

_No _her evil side fought, regaining control. _That purple whelpling isn't strong enough to defeat me and neither is that Johnny character._

She made her way up to the tower and placed the crystal on the ground. At once, it floated up and entered the portal.

"My master returns" she muttered, kneeling to the floor.

Spyro and Johnny landed silently behind her.

"We're too late" Spyro gasped.

Cynder got up and turned around, surprised they'd even made it this far.

"Hmmm, persistent little fellas aren't you" she smirked, getting into an attack stance. "This is where it really ends".

"Bring it" Johnny and Spyro said, letting themselves fall into a defensive formation.

"No mercy this time" Cynder growled, and with that she went on the attack.

Spyro and Johnny dodged the dark fire stream and shot blasts of their own. Cynder dodged the Earth shot but couldn't get out of the way of the laser shot that came after. Cynder recovered and dived straight at them. Johnny sent energy spike after energy spike at her, attempting to knock her out of the air. She dodged everyone except the last one, which clipped her right wing and sent her crashing down. At this point, Cynder'd had enough of them and sent out a fire Fury blast. Johnny put up a wall of energy spikes to take most of the blast, but was knocked backwards from the backlash.

Spyro responded by going for another Earth shot. But this time, instead of the green energy ball, a beam of purple light shot out, knocking Cynder out of the air before she knew what was going on.

"Impossible" she gasped.

Spyro just gawked at what he had done. He'd never seen that sort of power come out of him before. It was then that he heard his father's voice.

_Now it is time to unleash the true dragon within you._

As Cynder was rising into the air, Spyro began charging his powers into a large purple sphere. When Cynder got to a certain height, the sphere began releasing streamers that looked like Spyro's head at her. Cynder screamed as the heads made contact over and over again.

Cynder fell down when the heads disappeared, hitting the ground with a hard thud. She let out a small moan and refused to move. Spyro took this opportunity to help pull Johnny up.

"Did we win" he asked.

"Yeah" Spyro nodded.

They stared at Cynder for a while.

"You know Spyro, I wonder what Cynder was like before she was all evil-like" Johnny asked.

He got his answer quickly. A black light started coming out of Cynder's body. Before they knew what was going on, Cynder shrank. Her horns shrank back into her head, her wings healed over, and she now appeared to be the same size as Spyro.

"She is just like me" Spyro gasped.

"Wow… shocker" Sparx moaned.

Suddenly, the ground on the island began to shake violently. The guys turned their heads and received a shock: The portal was starting to fluxuate and was now beginning to suck everything in range.

"We gotta get out of here right now guys" Sparx said, with a hint of making a quick exit.

"We can't just leave her behind" Spyro said, motioning to Cynder. "We've got to save her".

"What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us" Sparx gawked.

"That wasn't her fault" Spyro shot back. "She was being used by the Dark Master".

While they were arguing, no one but Johnny noticed that Cynder was slowly beginning to drift closer to the portal. He looked back and forth between them and her, unsure about what to do. When she went to the air, he made up his mind. He went airborne and followed her as she hit the portal, disappearing into the beam of energy before Spyro or Sparx could stop him.

"JOHNNY" Spyro screamed.

"Spyro there's nothing you can do for him" Sparx said.

The ground was beginning to shake much harder now.

"We can't stay here, Spyro" Sparx yelled. "We have to get out of here".

With a heavy heart, Spyro flew away from the portal as fast as he could; travelling down the tunnel they had used to enter Convexity.

_Meanwhile…_

The Guardians were standing on the balcony with bated breath, looking for some sign that Spyro, Sparx or Johnny were alive. They didn't have to wait long, as a portal opened up, sending Spyro and Sparx crashing into the steps. The Guardians ran up to them.

"Are you all right" Ignitus asked. "Where's Johnny?"

Spyro let out a sob and started crying.

"He couldn't make it" Sparx said somberly.

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer hung their head as Ignitus hugged his son, trying to comfort his son from the pain he was feeling. He led his son back into the Temple.

_Several minutes earlier…_

Johnny thought this was really creepy, and he has seen some really creepy things in the past few days. He was floating in some kind of void, with hardly anything else in sight.

_Oh great. Now what am I supposed to do_ Johnny thought_._

He looked around and saw Cynder floating about 100 feet away. He quickly glided over and caught her, slinging her onto his back. When he was going to leave, a demonic sounding laugh echoed behind him.

"Well, well, well, it appears I have a guest" the voice said behind him.

Johnny turned around, but didn't see anyone, only some sort of shadow.

"How very noble of you, coming after my slave like that" the shaow said. "Noble, but stupid".

"What the hell do you want" Johnny asked.

"I see you have immeasurable power" the shadow went on. "Join me, and like my friend here, you'll know what power is like".

Something moved out of the shadows. Johnny looked and received a shock: It was another purple dragon. He looked much older than Spyro. His purple scales looked darker in places. Several spikes were sticking out of his back and tail, which ended in a split spade. The three horns sticking out of his head were curved inward, making him look like a giant ram. His muscles were firmly built, and his eyes had a yellowish-tint.

The dragon was chained up in energy. A muzzle of some sort was wrapped around his mouth, making talking impossible.

"Malefor here knows firsthand what it was like to have me help get stronger" the shadow said. "It's because of me that he is stronger".

Johnny wasn't convinced. If this Malefor guy truly got power from the shadow, then why was he bound and gagged. Deciding to see if this was true, he entered Malefor's mind. Immediately, a gravelly voice echoed in his mind.

_Save… me… _the voice said. _This fiend… draining my powers… Dark Master_

"So what do you say, Johnny" The shadow said. "Will you join me and learn how far your powers can go?"

Johnny opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I have my own priorities" Johnny said.

With that, Johnny shot a laser blast at the shadow, causing it to burst. He then sent energy spikes through the chains, freeing the dragon.

"YOU" The shadow said as it was reforming itself.

Out of pure instinct, Johnny covered himself, Cynder, and Malefor in a giant energy shield. He then shot backward from the way he came exiting the portal before it completely sealed itself. He then travelled down the tunnel and back to the Dragon Realms.

However, the strain of flying and keeping the shield up began to have an effect on Johnny. With the last of his strength, he broke through to the end and landed in an open field. However he had to use up the last of his strength to open the portal and had to drop the shield. He landed on the ground with a hard thud along with Cynder and Malefor.

"Mommy… tell it to stop" Johnny moaned before passing out.

**Wow, this was a hard thing to do**

**For those of you who are wondering why I put what I put, there are two reasons why I made this. One: Has anyone noticed how distorted Malefor's voice was in Dawn of the Dragon. I decided to make it so that Malefor had been possessed, just as Cynder had. And two: pay close attention to **_**Ignitus' Training **_**and you can pretty much guess what the shadow was.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	16. Reunion

**What up, peoplezez**

**Last chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

Malefor groaned as the after effects of being held captive by the Dark Master wore off. He shakily got to his feet and looked around. He was standing in a peaceful valley. The sound of bees fluttering around flowers were all around him

_Oh great _Malefor thought. _This is another one of the Dark Master's tricks. I won't fall for it this time._

A soft moan was heard to the left of him. He turned and saw Cynder slowly regaining consciousness. She tried to stand up but fell down.

"Are you all right" Malefor asked, slowly walking toward her.

Cynder looked up and saw the aged dragon towering above her. Immediately, she jumped back, covering her face with her wings.

"Who are you" she asked, terror evident in her voice.

"Relax, I'm a friend" Malefor said.

"How can I trust you" Cynder asked skeptically.

"Because like you, I've been forced to do terrible things against my will, Cynder" Malefor said.

Slowly, Cynder peeked her head out from behind her wings. She saw Malefor looked sad.

"What wrong" Cynder asked.

"Nothing" Malefor said. "This is just my first time back in the real world since my corruption. It feels new to me".

"Do you know how we ended up here" Cynder asked.

At once, a look of concern washed over Malefor's face.

"Oh yeah, what happened to Johnny" Malefor asked.

"Who" Cynder asked.

"When you were freed from the evil influence, wasn't there a half-haired Ape part of the fight" Malefor asked.

"Yeah, he's right here" Cynder said, pointing to the unconscious human lying in front of them.

Malefor looked down and saw Johnny lying face down in the dirt.

"Oh no" Malefor gasped. "We've got to get him back to the Temple, now!"

"I'm not sure if I can" Cynder said. "That purging took the last of my strength".

"All right, hop up" Malefor said, lowering his wing.

Cynder quickly climbed up and grabbed one of the spines on his back. Malefor then picked up Johnny and took off toward the first place he had ever called 'home'.

_Meanwhile…_

Spyro had stopped crying for a couple of hours now but was still very sad. He was sitting on the balcony, looking up at the setting sun. Ignitus walked up and sat down next to him.

"Feeling better, son" he asked.

"Not really, dad" Spyro said. "I just can't believe he's gone".

"I know Spyro, I miss him too" Ignitus said. "Johnny was a good soul".

Suddenly, Sparx flew into the balcony, looking completely winded.

"You guys have got to come see this" he said, flying off before the others could say anything.

Wondering what stunt Sparx was trying to pull now, Spyro and Ignitus made their way to where Tarano's statue and received a shock: Malefor and Cynder laying an unconscious Johnny next to the statue with the other Guardians watching at a distance.

"Impossible" Ignitus gasped.

The other Guardians were as shocked as Ignitus was, but all three of them had not taken there eyes of Malefor, who in turn was glaring back at them. Cynder was hiding behind the statue

"I keep telling you, that's the truth" Malefor yelled.

"Stop feeding us that lie, traitor" Terrador snapped. "It's your own fault this war started".

"But it wasn't my fault" Malefor screamed. "Every time I tried to fight the curse, it would always force me down the most violent path".

"Yes, yes, we all heard the story" Cyril said. "But tell me this: exactly what part of your version of it makes any sense".

"Enough" Ignitus yelled, stepping in between the fight. "Malefor's not the enemy this time. You're just angry at him for the path the Dark Master forced him down".

"Ignitus, with respect, Malefor's history is against him" Volteer said. "The odds that a shadowy figure telling him stories of great power are so astronomically absurd that it's completely unbelievable".

Suddenly, a groan interrupted the argument. They turned and saw Johnny pulling himself up to a more comfortable sitting position. The Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx ran up to him, completely blocking Malefor off.

"Ugh… what happened" Johnny moaned

"Are you all right" Ignitus asked.

"Ugh… I think so" Johnny said.

"Well, I hope you learned not to just jump into places you don't know the exit to" Sparx said.

"Uh… can someone smack him for me" Johnny asked.

Cynder obliged, knocking him into the wall on the other side of the statue.

"What happened after you jumped into that portal" Terrador asked.

"Well, Cynder wasn't that far ahead of me" Johnny said. "As soon as I was about to leave with her, some shadow thingy tried to get me on his side. I managed to escape with Malefor here using some sort of bubble or something. I don't remember much after that".

Ignitus turned to the other Guardians.

"You were saying" he asked.

"Ok, ok, both their stories make sense" Terrador said sheepishly.

"Yes, it seems there's another player in this game" Cyril said.

Malefor smiled knowing that the others know believed him.

"Can you stand up" he asked.

"Barely" Johnny said.

He slowly got up, using the statue as a brace to hold his weight up. They then looked straight at Spyro and saw that he didn't look so good.

"Are you all right, dude" he asked.

"Not really, Johnny" Spyro said. "That battle drained every last bit of my strength. I can barely even lift my head".

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return" Ignitus said. "But they will in time, son. They will in time".

Ignitus then beckoned Cynder to come forward. Though hesitant at first, Cynder came forward in shaky steps.

"Cynder, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamt of this day" Ignitus said sadly.

"It wasn't just you Ignitus" Volteer said. "We all failed".

"Be that as it may… we're together again… thanks to Spyro and Johnny" Ignitus said.

"Thanks, dad" Spyro said. "But we still don't know what happened to that shadow Johnny and Malefor mentioned".

"No matter, Spyro" Malefor said. "There will be plenty of time to talk about that shadow later. Now it's time to be grateful for your success".

At this point, Sparx, who for obvious reasons had become bored, suddenly jerked up.

"Their success" he snapped. "What about me? Just because a lot of weird stuff doesn't come out of me doesn't mean I didn't help you know".

"Yeah, you were a big help Sparx" Spyro snickered.

"No doubt about that" Cynder said, trying to contain here laughter.

Sparx ignored their expressions and turned to Johnny, looking for a compliment from him.

"Well, just for the record Sparx, a lot of weird stuff does come out of that mouth of yours" Johnny shrugged.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean" Sparx snapped. "You know I don't need this. I could've stayed with the…"

At this point, he apparently hit a bit of a block. It didn't last long though.

…llama people where I was appreciated" he went on. "But no. No, I decided to help the poor helpless dragons rid the world of evil. What a mistake that was because I get no thanks, no respect, no love, no credit".

"My goodness… and I though Volteer talked a lot" Ignitus chuckled, looking at the Electric Guardian, who looked slightly winded.

"I left home too, you know" Sparx went on. "I'm a little guy. Yeah, that's right. Maybe you haven't notices because thing are a lot bigger to me than they are to you. And did I back away? Nah, nah, nah. Why? Because I've got moxy, I'm a tough cookie, I've got class…"

At this point, Sparx started crying a bit, but immediately tried to cover it up. Johnny rolled his eyes. He knew the stunt the dragonfly was trying to pull all too well: he was trying to act tough when in reality he was terrified.

"I got a little frog in my throat" he shrugged. "As I was saying, on Tall Plains, they knew a good thing when they saw it. They recognized the value of a quality dragonfly like me. But here I get nothing… not even a 'Thanks, hey, how are ya doing, good, let me buy you a drink'. I should go back to the swamp… mom'll make it all good".

"Three… two… one" Johnny mouthed to his friends.

"Mommy always does" Sparx cried, bursting into tears and flying out of the room.

Spyro and Cynder couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. It took them a while for them to calm down, and when they did, Ignitus was facing Malefor.

"It is great to see you again, dad" Ignitus said.

"It's great to see you again, son" Malefor said.

"Son" Spyro asked. "Wait, does this mean that…"

Yes, it does Spyro" Malefor said. "I'm your grandfather".

Nobody moved for a while. Then Spyro let out a cry and ran forward and hugged the larger purple dragon, who returned it rather quickly.

"Oh, please" Johnny and Cynder groaned.

They both headed for Johnny's room, with Johnny using Cynder as a brace to keep himself up. After a while they reached his room. Johnny quickly limped over to his bed and sat down. A jumble of clothes and electronics were scattered thruought the room, making Johnny suspect that they were recently brought here.

"What's all this stuff" Cynder asked, eyeing the clothes.

"My stuff" Johnny shrugged.

"Where are you from exactly" Cynder asked.

Johnny sighed and told her everything about Earth.

"Wow" Cynder gasped.

"I know" Johnny said. "Uh… could you give me a bit of privacy for a while, Cynder? I still kinda burned out a little bit and I need to change".

"Okay" Cynder said.

Silently, Johnny slipped into his pajamas while Cynder had her back turned.

"So, what's it like being normal" Cynder asked.

"What do you mean" Johnny said, not following what she had said.

"I mean, what it is like not being…" Cynder tried.

She couldn't finish the question, but Johnny got what she was trying to say.

"Uh…you call a human having special powers for some inexplicable reason normal, Cynder" Johnny asked.

"Touché" Cynder said.

There was a knock on the door and Spyro came in.

"I thought I might find you guys here" he said.

"I thought you'd be with your family" Johnny asked.

"Ah, they can go on without me tonight" Spyro shrugged. "It's you two I'm worried about. Especially after what happened at Convexity".

Cynder hung her head.

"Hey, we don't blame you for what happened" Spyro said wrapping one of his wings around her. "Come on, let me see a smile".

Cynder looked up and gave a small smile toward her new friend.

"Uh… do you mind" Johnny moaned, obviously wanting some privacy.

"Sorry" both dragons said, leaving the room in a hurry".

Johnny side and plugged the IPod into a stereo right by the bed and played the first song that was there before going to sleep.

**Sheesh, this took a long time to do. How you enjoyed the story**

**I won't be able to get to part 2 until after I get back from vacation, which, by the fact that I have no clue when I'm leaving, is going to be a while**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


End file.
